


From Hell to Paradise

by Asetam



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O universe of my own making, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, But I’ve always shipped Spideypool, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I have zero clue what I’m doing with tags please forgive me, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Wade Wilson, Intersex Omegas, Intersex Wade Wilson, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Wade Wilson, Other characters tags added later, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asetam/pseuds/Asetam
Summary: Alpha Peter Parker and Omega Wade Wilson are bonded mates. Peter knows Wade has a tortured past, but there still secrets Deadpool is keeping from his Baby Boy...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on AO3, in an A/B/O setting, and with Spideypool. It is inspired by an A/B/O Spideypool I came across a few years ago on another platform...unfortunately I can’t remember the name of it! I’ll give credit where it is due if I come across it again...
> 
> This is probably going to be an ongoing work in progress. I can’t promise that I will update on a set schedule but I *will* make every effort NOT to end a chapter on a cliffhanger. That way if I don’t post in a long time, it won’t make people feel like they have been left out to dry. 
> 
> I’m using the tag “intersex” to refer specifically to Omega males who have fully formed and functional penis/testes/vagina/uterus. I am a cisgender bisexual female and I understand that I can’t fully describe what real life is for an intersex individual, and I don’t intend to try. I will do my best to be mindful of this and I will NEVER be intentionally cruel or insulting to anyone. If I do manage to screw it up, please please PLEASE tell me so I can fix it and learn from my errors. 
> 
> [White]  
> {Yellow}  
> Internal dialogue will be italicized 
> 
> The title is from the song by The Mavericks.
> 
> I’m more than open to constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy!

Deadpool hiked his gear bag up his shoulder as he swiped his ID card, accessing the elevator to the private residences at Stark Tower. After the doors opened, he slipped inside and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes with a sigh. His temples throbbed and his skin burned and ached. This mission had involved finding and “neutralizing” {*coughslaughteringcough*} the walking pustules that provided very wealthy customers with children for very specific purposes. Wade felt his stomach clench as he thought about what he had found. The mercenary might not look like a stereotypical Omega, but he was one and that meant he had strong instincts to protect and nurture, especially children. This sort of mission fucked with him and he knew he was a hot mess, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He was going to have a hard time equalizing himself and right now all he wanted was to shower, burrow into his nest with his Alpha, and hide until the ache in his chest faded.

“Good Morning, Wade.” The voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y lilted through the overhead speaker. “How was your mission? Would you like me to notify Peter that you’ve arrived?”

Wade glanced at his Hello Kitty watch to see it was just before four AM.

“Mornin’ Fri. Mission was successful and I’m glad to be home. Don’t wake up my bae, he needs all the sleep he can get. I appreciate the offer though.” The scarred man forced his tone to be light and airy. He didn’t think the the AI would tattle to Rogers or Stark that he was having a rough time of it right now, but he didn’t want to take the chance either. 

“Not a problem Wade. Let me know if you need anything and again, welcome home.” Deadpool offered a tired two finger salute as the doors slid open showing the brief hallway that led to the apartment he shared with his mate, Peter Parker.

{A.K.A Spidey-Babe!} Yellow cooed happily.

[I thought you had settled on Sexy-Man] asked White dryly.

{That is SO last week dude! We gotta make sure to touch on his spider heritage out of respect to his culture! Hey! I wonder if we can work in sexy AND spider into a nickname? Spider-Sexy? Sexy-Spider? Spider-Sex-Man?}

[If I had hands and a face I would facepalm so hard right now. He doesn’t have “spider heritage” you dolt. He was bitten by a spider that modified his DNA....there is no “culture”. I’m embarrassed to share a brain with you, I swear.]

{*pfft* Whatevs, Dubs! Don’t stifle my creativity!} Yellow shot back. {You’re ruining my flow here.....Spider....sex....spex? Spexy-Man?}

Deadpool barely contained a groan as he listened to the Voices argue and banter back and forth. Ever since Peter had mated Wade, White and Yellow had backed off on verbally abusing the large man, but they apparently needed to argue about stuff _all the fucking time_ so they often didn’t shut up if Wade was awake. They had been with him for so long by now that he was used to them so he could tune them out until they were like hearing a radio playing a different room. While he would never admit it to anyone, he’d come to rely on the Voices his mind had fractured into over the years. They could be cruel when they wanted to, but they also allowed Wade to deal with the trauma he had suffered throughout his life. He had secretly been scared that they would vanish when he bonded with his Baby Boy, but the only difference is they were, comparatively, nicer now. He was glad: they had been his only family for a long, _long_ time. 

After quietly entering their apartment and setting his bag down on the bench by the door, Wade made his way to the shower, eschewing the en suite bathroom in favor of the one down the hall to avoid possibly waking up his mate. He turned on the water to get it to a temperature that wouldn’t bother his skin and hissed quietly as he started to peel off his suit. He looked down at his hands as he pulled off his gloves, watching as blood welled up when layers of skin came with them.

“Fuuuuuck me sideways, that stings,” he whispered as he watched his body reform the missing epidermis. He quickly bundled up his suit and took it to his utility room so he could clean it before Peter noticed the pieces of flesh stuck to the inside. He didn’t want the younger man to begin asking questions that Wade wasn’t sure he wanted to answer. If Petey knew that he hurt all the time, he’d just end up feeling sorry for Wade, and that was something Wade just could not handle. Best to avoid the conversation altogether.

Slipping back into the now steamy bathroom, Wade climbed into the shower and was unable to contain the low groan that escaped his lips.

[Niiiiice]

{The Amazeballs Spexy-Ma......oh shit that does that ever feel good. Why the fuck didn’t we shower for a week and a half?? Did we do dumb again?}

[Compared to what?] Wade could hear the eye roll that accompanied the question.

[Did you already forget we just got home from a mission?]

{Working doesn’t mean we should ignore the gloriousness that is a hot shower] Yellow all but moaned.

“Well sorry that there wasn’t easy access to a spa while were in the middle of the jungle saving little kids from the sex traffickers, Y. I’ll make sure to give them a scathing review on Yelp!” Wade snapped, “I’ll try to make sure we only go after kiddie rapists at five star joints from here on out, okay?”

[....]

{Oh. Yeah. That.} Yellow’s voice was small and quiet.

[Don’t be an asshole. You know he gets distracted and forgetful....especially when we’re stressed out.]

“Shit. Sorry. I guess I’m more than a little touchy right now.” Wade sighed, and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of their soft towels and started to dry his body. He wrapped the towel around his waist and wiped steam off the bathroom mirror and lightly traced the bond mark on his neck. The _fading_ bond mark he thought sourly to himself and frowned. Fuck. He really was in a shitty mood right now.

[You knew going into this that we couldn’t keep a mark. We *did* try to warn you.] White said stiffly. The Voice was stilled pissed off enough at Wade’s outburst that he couldn’t pass up the chance to twist a knife into one of the mercenary’s biggest insecurities: that Peter would grow tired of them, break the bond, and leave them.

{But our Petey-Pie loves us anyway and said it didn’t matter! That he would mark us as many times as he needed to! Also: DAT ASS.} Yellow argued back, previous conversation already forgotten.

[Ugh, I’m trying to defend your honor you idiot. Why are you turning on *me*??]

{ Uh.....did you miss my earlier statement? DAT. ASS.}

“Jesus Christ, would two idiots keep it down for a minute?” Wade muttered. “Let’s just go bed before we wake up Pete, okay?” Wade crept into their bedroom, tossed the towel in the general direction of their hamper, and crawled into their bed. He felt the tension leave his body the _tiniest_ bit as he was surrounded by his nest and the scent of his Alpha. “Hey sweetheart,” Peter stirred, his voice rough from sleep. “When did you get home? You should have woken me up,” the smaller man said as he snuggled closer to his mate and placed a gentle kiss on Wade’s temple. The overly stressed and emotional Omega was barely able to contain a whine at the touch of his lover, instead smiling brightly and going on about how his Baby Boy needed his beauty sleep.

“You’re a ridiculous human,” Peter huffed a laugh and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “But you’re *my* ridiculous human and I love you.”

Wade smiled as he curled into Peter’s arms and scented his Alpha. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply through his nose, he reveled in the heady feeling he got from this simple act. It never ceased to put Wade at ease and he could feel more tension drain from his neck and shoulders. If it were possible to take the act of sitting in a garden on a warm spring afternoon reading your favorite book and turn it into a smell, that is what Peter’s scent was like to Wade. It was everything comforting and warm all rolled into one and it settled over the Omega like a weighted blanket, easing some of the pain in his soul.

{Holy shit, did we ever miss this!} Yellowed cooed happily.

[*Sigh* I don’t think we’ll ever get used to this and we couldn’t live without it.] White was all but purring.

Wade hummed in agreement with the Voices which turned into a snort as he held back a laugh when Yellow yelled {SUCK HIS DICK}.

Peter pressed their foreheads together and addressed the Voices directly. “Good morning boys. I hope you’re being nice to Wade.”

{HOLY FUCK HE SPOKE TO US}

{*THUD*}

[He passed out. He’s a disembodied voice...what the...how the? I....how? Just HOW? ]

“You just broke Y. He managed to ‘pass out’ and Dubs is totally weirded out by it.”

“Oh dear,” Peter giggled. “Do you think some mouth to mouth resuscitation would help?”

He gently pressed his lips to Wade’s, mouth slightly open, tongue caressing his lower lip. The larger man returned the kiss, deepening it, parting his lips slightly to allow Peter’s tongue entry into his mouth. Even though they hadn’t seen each other in almost two weeks, there was no urgency behind it. Just warmth and comforting familiarity between bonded mates. Suddenly, Peter felt Wade tense slightly and he pulled back to look at the Omega with concern. 

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Even in the dim early morning light, Wade could see the concern etched into Peter’s face.

Wade sighed and fidgeted for a moment before deciding how to answer. “Sorry. I’m not in the greatest headspace this morning. I was thinking about how nice it was to just do this...cuddling and kissing you, my mate...and then my brain decided to remind me that the mark is starting to fade again and of course this will be the time that you decide not to re-mark me because it’s not worth the trouble because I’m ugly and horrible and you’ll kick me out and I’ll be alone literally forever because I can’t die and....sorry,” he whispered as his voice trailed off and he squeezed his eyes shut. “This last mission was kind of rough...kids were getting hurt and it messed with my Omega a little bit. Well, a lot really. Sorry.”

Peter gently stroked Wade’s face as he rambled on, softly rubbing his thumbs over scarred cheekbones. When the older man finally stopped speaking, Peter leaned in to softly kiss his forehead.

“Hey,” he whispered. “I love you so much and you are my mate...I’m not going anywhere. And this,” Peter planted a kiss over the bonding mark on his lover’s neck, pulling a small whine from the older man. “This is will never, ever, **ever** _not_ be worth it. You’re everything to me Wade.” He gently guided the mercenary’s head to the crook of his neck so he could take in the Alpha’s scent and began slowly rubbing his wrist glands down the expanse of the Omega’s back. The actions helped the larger man relax slightly and he curled into Peter’s body, greedy for reassurance and comfort.

“When I knew for sure you’d be home today, I let Tony and Bruce know I wouldn’t be in the lab today so I could spend it with you.” Peter continued to scent his lover as he spoke and Wade felt his eyelids growing heavier and heavier. “It’s Thursday today,” he continued thoughtfully. “I’m going to take tomorrow off too so we have a long weekend together. I’ll let Cap know not to call us unless we are talking about a universe ending scenario. We’ll order in, cuddle, binge watch Pixar movies, and won’t leave the apartment unless we want to. We can talk about the mission later if you want to, but right now I want you to get some rest, okay?”

Wade looked at Peter and gave him a small sleepy smile, whispered “okay”, closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off wrapped in the comfort of his Alpha’s strong arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some briefly mentioned sexual abuse and suicide. 
> 
> Little bit of (poorly written) smut toward the end. 
> 
> I appreciate all the lovely kudos I have gotten thus far!

Peter woke up, some hours later, and oh so carefully climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He yawned widely as he emptied his bladder and mentally began to plan Wade and Peter’s Long Weekend Off. As he washed his hands, he decided that first and foremost Wade was going to sleep as long as he wanted to. Then breakfast, movies, cuddling...whatever the mercenary wanted to do...as long as they were doing _something_ to keep him occupied.

If left to his own devices after something bothered him, Deadpool had the tendency to collapse in on himself. What followed was was....not pretty.

It hadn’t happened in a couple years now, but Peter would never forget the first time he had climbed into Wade’s apartment looking for him and found his lifeless body in a lying in a congealing pool of blood, brain matter, and shards of bone.

The first thing the hero did was rip off his own mask to throw up.

The second thing was to start sobbing.

He had actually come over after he worked up the courage to tell the big Omega he was pretty sure he loved him and wanted to have a relationship with the mercenary. Instead he had sat with the body, holding his hand, until he came back.

When Wade had sat up with a gasping breath, Peter punched him in the shoulder for scaring him so badly and then pulled him into a crushing hug.

Then he punched him again. 

After taking the older man back to his apartment, Peter had taken care of him. Helped him shower, wrapped him in the softest blankets that Spider-Man owned, and then held him until morning. He’d called in sick to work and emailed his professors that he would have to miss a few classes due to a personal emergency. Peter refused to leave Wade’s side for for days until the merc was back in a good (well, better, anyway) place, mentally speaking.

Peter had patiently explained that he loved the “big idiot” and couldn’t let his Omega ever do something like that again. Wade had blinked owlishly at Peter and then all but threw himself on the man, crying and promising he’d never do it again. The Alpha kissed away his tears and they had been together ever since.

Not that it wasn’t challenging at times being with the mercenary. Wade had warned him that he was a disaster but Peter just patiently learned the idiosyncrasies of his boyfriend and how he could best help and support him. 

Deadpool didn’t really discuss his past at all and Peter wished he could say with confidence that it didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

But it did. Of course it did! 

He knew that the man he loved, _his_ _mate_ , had suffered horrible abuse and torture. Suffered through things that changed him physically and mentally. Things that, were it not for his ability to regenerate and heal, would have killed him. Things that haunted him still. He’d been through Hell and sometimes the younger man thought that part of Wade was still there....that he wasn’t entirely free. 

The _only_ time Wade had talked about this with Peter was when Peter asked if he could mark the Omega and bond with him. Deadpool figured that this fucking angel of an Alpha had every right to know what he was getting involved with. He didn’t want the beautiful man resenting him when he realized how well and truly fucked up Deadpool was.

Peter held his hand as Wade had laid out the barest of details in a scarily monotone and controlled voice: his parents were dead. He’d joined the Canadian Army (which was progressive in the fact it allowed Omegas to serve by providing them with heat suppressing treatments) as soon as he was legally able to, eventually becoming part of his home country’s elite Special Operations Forces. That triumph was short lived because he was diagnosed with a particularly nasty cancer throughout his body. He was given the chance to take part in an experimental program that could _possibly_ cure him, but also give him enhanced abilities as well. It turned out the program, Weapon X, used torture in an attempt to force mutations. They beat him, burned him, cut him....and stopped giving him the suppressants that allowed him to serve his country with dignity and in (relative...it _was_ the army after all) safety. As an Omega that was desperately ill, captive, and unable to defend himself at all, he’d been subject to the sexual whims of every Alpha on staff. Wade said that they liked to wait until he was deep in a heat and writhing in pain, begging for help. At that point they’d....well, they’d take turns holding the dying man down and raping him.

Peter was 99.9% sure that when Wade was finally able to escape, he’d killed as many of them as he possibly could and burned the facility to the ground. Spider-Man had a very staunch “no killing” policy, but he couldn’t seem to give two shits or a fuck about those particular deaths. 

Peter shuffled into the kitchen, started a pot of coffee, and began making breakfast. Soon the aroma of frying bacon and freshly brewed coffee filled the air. He was just starting to scramble some eggs when he heard Wade moving around their bedroom. A few moments later the taller man crept into the kitchen dressed in lounge pants and hoodie with the dark red chunky yarn afghan that May had made him for Christmas draped over his shoulders. This was a pretty good indication that he was feeling overwhelmed but doing his best to keep from completely unraveling.

“Mornin’ Baby Boy,” Wade kissed Peter on the cheek before pouring himself a cup of coffee, adding three spoons of sugar and a generous splash of heavy cream.

“I don’t think that legally constitutes as ‘coffee’ anymore.” Peter teased. “You’re about one step away from ‘milkshake’. Everyone knows the only acceptable way to drink coffee is straight black,” he said as he poured the whisked eggs into the waiting pan.

Wade gasped and placed a hand over his heart in mock horror. “I had no idea that my perfect little Spidey was a morning beverage elitist. Better not let J Jonah Jackoff hear about this, he’d probably pop a boner and jizz in his old man panties.”

“That is absolutely the _last_ image I ever want in my head thank you very much,” Peter plated the eggs and added bacon and toast before setting the plates on the breakfast bar. He poured himself his own cup of coffee and then sat down. “Especially right before trying to eat.”

“Good point. Not exactly something that puts an edge on your appetite, eh?” Wade said as hestuffedhalf a piece of toast in his mouth.

When they finished breakfast, Wade took their plates to the sink and started to clean the kitchen. “I can take care of that sweetheart. Why don’t you go chill out on the couch and figure out what you want to do today?” Peter moved to take the dishes from his boyfriend but Wade held them up out of reach.

“Nope,” the taller man said. “You already made me breakfast and this kind of shit is Omega work anyway, right? Can’t have my big strong Alpha get dishpan hands!” Wade’s tone was joking but his smile didn’t _quite_ make it to his eyes.

Peter huffed and folded his arms. “That sounds an awful lot like outdated gender role bullshit. Also, I can climb walls and stick to the ceiling....I’m pretty sure I could get those plates if I really put my back into it.” He tried to keep his tone light but wanted to make sure Wade knew he was seen as equal to his Alpha. 

At over six foot three and two hundred something pounds of muscle, Wade did not fit the stereotypical “Omega” look which, on some deep seated level, bothered the man. Most of the time he didn’t care what pigeon hole society tried to stuff him in. In fact, he usually actively _fought_ to blow those stereotypes sky high. When he got into his own head though, he started to get, what he called, “super Omega-y”. In Wade’s case this meant cleaning everything within an inch of its life and trying to please his Alpha. This was unfortunate because Wade hated when his body _forced_ him to feel that way when he didn’t want to. He’d start getting angry with himself and more depressed which only compounded the problem. Luckily Peter knew how to handle this: it was a delicate balance of letting _Wade_ know he was in control of himself and allowing the _Omega_ to find comfort in following its instincts. 

“I want to Petey, okay?” Wade set the plates on the counter and nuzzled into his mate’s neck, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. “I kind of need to feel useful right now. Productive.” He began to pepper kisses along his lovers jawline and one of his hands moved down to cup Peter’s cock, which was suddenly _very_ interested in being involved in this conversation. “Needed.”

Peter sighed and placed one hand on Wade’s hip and the other on the back of his neck. This was another common reaction when the Omega was struggling: he got very handsy and sexual. It was important that Peter was able to tell if Wade actually _wanted_ intimacy or if he was trying to use sex as a way to cover his insecurities and keep the Alpha with him.

The former was fine, the latter left both men feeling like they had used the other.

“Please,” Wade whispered, gently tracing his fingers over Peter’s quickly hardening erection. “I missed you and I promise this is okay.” Peter could feel the mercenary’s warm breath ghosting against his throat. The Alpha pulled back and looked into his Omega’s eyes, looking for any hint ofhesitation or discomfort. Finding none he nodded and pulled Wade down to kiss him deeply.

The large man moaned and slid his hand into Peter’s sleep pants and boxers so he could gently squeeze his mate’s erection. Peter gasped and darted his tongue against Wade’s bottom lip, silently begging for entry into his mouth. Wade happily obliged and whined as he felt a familiar throbbing in his groin and wetness between his legs. Peter could smell the sweet odor of Wade’s slick, his cock twitched and knot began to swell slightly in response. Pants and boxers were pushed down as Wade started to stroke his Alpha’s erection.

Suddenly he pulled back from the passionate kisses and sunk to his knees. He eyed Peter’s heavy length and glanced up at his lover. Peter gazed at him with half lidded eyes and a blissed out expression on his face. A small smile tugged at his lips at the sight and he immediately took his lover’s cock into his mouth, all the way to where the knot was slowly inflating, burying his nose in the dark curls of public hair. Peter gave a shuddering moan as his hands flew to cradle Wade’s head. “Fuck! That feels s-so goooood. I’m not going to last long,” he warned as Wade began to work his length. His moan turned to a whine as the warm, wet heaven of Wade’s mouth was pulled away from his member.

“Good,” Wade whispered. “I want to see how good I make you feel. I want to know how much you like it when I suck on your dick.” He thrust his head forward, his mouth back on Peter’s cock, and began to move back and forth. He used his hand to begin working the Alpha knot, squeezing it as he moved over it, simulating the sensation of being inside an Omega’s pussy.

Peter was skating closer and closer to the edge, lost in how fucking amazing his lover was making him feel. “Please, Wade, please,” he whispered over and over, as if it was a prayer. Wade pushed his lips down to the top of Peter’s knot and massaged the underside of his cock with his tongue. As he did this he squeezed the swollen knot _just_ on this side of “too much” and gave it a little twist.

The Alpha screamed as he came inside his mates mouth, Wade swallowing every drop of cum he was offered by the throbbing cock inside of him. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Peter gasped, looking down as Wade released him and sat back on his thighs. “I cannot stress enough how ‘holy fucking shit’ that was.” He pulled the larger man up until he was standing again and into a soft kiss. “I think we need to get the Pope on the line because that mouth is a fucking miracle.” 

Wade smiled (Peter saw it was a true smile of joy this time....not just Wade trying to put on a brave face), “l’m flattered you think my blow jobs are a religious experience.” He pecked a kiss onto Peter’s nose before continuing, “why don’t you go shower while I finish the dishes quick and I’ll meet you in bed to continue our religious studies? I’m hard and wet and I need my Alpha to fuck me until I can’t walk.” 

“Sounds like a religion I could finally get behind.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack, mentions of online predation of minors by pedophiles, mentions of child sexual abuse (non-graphic). 
> 
> The song Peter sings is “Baby Mine” from the Disney film “Dumbo”.

Wade placed the last of the breakfast dishes into the washer and closed it, resisting the urge to take everything back out and wash it by hand. He grabbed his Super Snuggly Aunt May Blanket off the back of the stool he’d been sitting at and walked to their bedroom. He carefully folded the blanket and placed it on his dresser so it wouldn’t get ruined by any mess they made and sat down on the bed.

{If we’re gonna have fun sexy times, you’re gonna need to lose the clothes. At least the pants have to go...we can’t get a good deep down dicking with our pants on!}

Wade snorted in amusement but made no move to get naked. “I...I just need a second Y. I need to get my asshole Omega under control so I don’t start scrubbing the baseboards with a toothbrush and reorganizing the refrigerator.”

[Maybe we shouldn’t do this if we’re still feeling....off] White said carefully. [Peter will understand if we tell him that we just want to cuddle.]

{Wait....I thought we were feeling better? Don’t we want to get boned anymore? Didn’t we just suck him off in the kitchen? WHAT IS HAPPENING???} Yellow sounded confused.

Running a hand over his scarred face, Wade grimaced at the feeling of his own skin. He was used to his mental state being precarious, especially so soon after such a triggering mission, but having his emotions yo-yo so much, so quickly, was weird even for him. He _wanted_ to get sexy with his Baby Boy but he was also suddenly feeling extremely anxious, on the verge of a full blown panic attack. If he tried to force himself into intimacy there was no question that he’d end up even more of a mess than he currently was. Why couldn’t he just be _normal_?

The sound of the bathroom door opening made Wade jump and he had to fight the urge to bolt from the room when Peter walked in, towel wrapped around his waist. The younger man had seen his mate start and the tension in the larger man’s body was obvious.

“You okay babe?” Peter sat on the bed next to Wade and began to gently rub his back with one hand.

Wade turned his face so the Alpha couldn’t see the tears welling up and gave small shake of his head, not trusting his voice to stay steady.

Shit shit shit fuck shit! He was coming apart ridiculously fast all of the sudden. He hated feeling like this! Hated when he couldn’t regulate and contain his emotions. When he felt like all he would ever be was a victim.

When he felt like a weak Omega.

“I’m sorry,” he managed to whisper as the tears started to run down his face. “I’m sorry I can’t seem to get my shit together. I want to...I want _this_ ,” he gestured to his lover and then himself. “My fucking screwed up brain keeps getting in the way. Why can’t I get things right? Why can’t I fucking just get things right? I couldn’t help them! I’m Deadpool!,” the words were pouring out of Wade faster and faster, panic taking hold. “I should have been able to make it in time but I’m so fucked up and now they are hurt! Why didn’t I stop them? Why do I have to be such a fucking mess? Why didn’t I find them in time? Why couldn’t I save them? They were bleeding there was so much blood and it never stops it I won’t ever stop bleeding!” The mercenary slid off the bed onto his knees and was weeping hysterically, no longer forming coherent words.

Peter knelt down next to his lover and held him as whatever the older man had been trying to keep inside broke and came pouring out. He slowly rocked the larger man and made soothing sounds as he rubbed his circles on his back, occasionally using his wrist glands to scent him. It had been a long, LONG time since Wade had a breakdown of this magnitude. So long, in fact, that Peter was struggling to remember what helped when his mate was this far gone. 

Everything outside of Wade ceased to have meaning any longer. His body seemed to have stopped receiving sensory input, or at least being able to interpret it. He was vaguely aware of Yellow sobbing while White tried to comfort him, but nothing else was getting through to the distraught man.

There was no longer a person named Wade Wilson. In his place was a seething mass of emotions: grief, sorrow, hatred, fear. They raged against what was left of his soul like a hurricane making landfall, tearing down fragile walls that were never meant to face such conditions. Storm surge lashing against foundations that were shaky to begin with.

There was no sense of time passing as piece by piece, atom by atom, Wade slowly came back to himself. Just at the edge of his ability to perceive, like the morning sun peeking over the horizon after a long dark night, Wade became aware of sounds. His psyche latched onto that like a drowning man grabbing a life vest. Like a spider sticking to a wall.

Huh. That was a weird analogy.

[....der. Our spider! Our spider is trying to help us Wade! Listen to Peter!]

Wade grabbed that thread {web!} and followed it until he could make out someone singing softly. It was a nice voice, it made him feel warm and safe. He wondered if he would be allowed to listen to it for a while?

  
~Baby mine, don’t you cry

Baby mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part, baby of mine~

[Wade! It’s okay now! Peter is with us and will take care of us] White was starting to sound a little frantic. [Holy shit snap out of it! We’re okay!]

Wade took several deep, gasping breaths and managed to get his tears under some sort of control. “Are you trying to tell me I have big ears?” The mercenary’s voice was raspy and his throat hurt. He felt husked out and raw, like an exposed nerve.

Peter sighed in relief when he heard his mate attempt to make a joke. “Jesus Christ you scared me babe. Also, your ears are perfectly sized for your head.” The Alpha squeezed his mate and continued to rub his back. “Do you think you can stand up sweetheart? The bed is way more comfortable than the floor and my knees are killing me.” 

“Okay,” Wade whispered. “I’m not sure I can stand up by myself though.” He swallowed painfully. “Can I have some water?”

It was easy for Peter to scoop the much larger man off the floor and place him carefully on their bed. He grabbed the chunky blanket off the dresser and tucked it around Wade before placing a kiss on his temple and telling him he’d be right back. He snagged some boxers out of a basket of (he hoped) clean laundry as he ran to the kitchen. He managed to pull them on with one hand as filled up one of their water bottles. As soon as it was full he sprinted back to their bedroom. He carefully climbed into bed with Wade and helped him sit up enough to take some sips of water. Peter jammed the bottle in between the mattress and the headboard so it was within easy reach and then began to arrange the both of them to allow for maximum cuddling efficiency.

“You’re fucking up my nest,” Wade accused as Peter kept fidgeting around. “I’m gonna have to fix this you know!” He huffed, trying to sound annoyed.

Internally, Peter was shouting for joy as his mate was beginning to sound more like his sassy self. Externally, he settled for an eye roll and“Don’t worry, I’ll fix it later.”

“Not a chance mister,” Wade wagged a finger in Peter’s face. “You ham-handed Alphas have NO clue how to make a nest. It just ends up looking like a frat house before laundry day. There is an art to making a nest I’ll have you know.”

Peter rolled his eyes again as he tucked Wade’s head under his chin. “You Omegas are just too touchy about a pile of blankets.” He paused. “Do you want to talk about it?”

There was a long silence and Peter started to worry he’d pushed him too soon after his panic attack.

“Parents contacted me to find their twelve year old kid that never came home from school one day. Kid seemed to just drop off the map and cops didn’t seem super interested in trying to find him, kept telling mom and dad that he probably just ran away, as if that is somehow okay. Real quiet kid, not a lot of friends, shy...an Omega. Did a lot of online gaming. It wasn’t super hard to figure out that someone had probably found him through one of his games and snatched him. Weasel did some digging just to confirm and tracked them down to South America on a private compound. It was an ‘exclusive club’,” Wade swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. “Piles of shit with enough money were ‘members’ and they would...the kids were hurt. The kid I had looking for, he’d already been, um, abused. There....there were so _many_ Pete and some of them were so _little_. The local authorities knew but they ignored it because they were either accepting bribes or were ‘members’ themselves. I...I killed some of them Petey. I tried not to because you don’t like it when I do that. I knew you’d be mad and I really tried not to but I couldn’t stop myself until some were already dead. I didn’t know what else to do so I called Fury and he sent people to finish up and try to get the kids back to their families and get them counseling or whatever.” Wade cleared his throat. “Some of them didn’t make it. I was too late and they...they were...gone and I couldn’t do anything to save them. I failed them.”

“Jesus,” Peter said under his breath and held his mate tighter. “You did everything you could sweetheart. You didn’t fail anybody,” the younger man whispered fiercely. “You stopped them from hurting anyone else.”

Neither of them spoke for a long time and the room was silent except for their breathing and occasional sniffles from Wade. He finally sighed. “I know in my head that it isn’t my fault and I couldn’t do anything more than what I did. My Omega instincts are telling me that I failed because I couldn’t stop those poor kids from being there in the first place.” Wade turned his face slightly so he could easily nuzzle the scent glands in Peter’s neck. “Being an Omega sucks sometimes.”

Peter kissed the top of his mate’s head and gave him an extra squeeze. “I know sweetheart, I know.”

{WE LOVE YOU SPIDEY-BUTT}

[I second that]

“The Voices and I all agree that we love you Baby Boy.” Wade began kissing along Peter’s collarbone but then stopped himself with a moan. “We probably shouldn’t try to have the sex when I’m still kind of a mess, huh? But I wanted to get laid,” he whined.

“Unfortunately, you’re probably right,” Peter sighed. “I’ll grab some snacks and my laptop and we’ll just cuddle and watch movies or Netflix or whatever you want. How does that sound?”

“That sounds pretty fucking awesome Petey,” Wade began pushing the young man off the bed, sounding more like himself than he had since he’d gotten home. “Take your time Baby Boy...I gotta fix my nest that some clod of an Alpha wrecked.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team up time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at writing an action sequence.

Barton sat motionless as his eyes swept the warehouse perimeter. Armed guards patrolled in teams of four, seemingly at random. “These guards seem to be a little more on top of things than the average minions you guys.” He whispered into his comm. “They aren’t even patrolling alone and on a rigid schedule so it’s easy to track and avoid them! What have you got on your side Katie?”

“Don’t call me Katie and you’re right. They’re way better than the standard issue goons.” Kate Bishop came back, the irritation in her voice obvious. “I’ve seen at least two teams with dogs.” 

“I fully admit to being an asshole at times, but I will not, and I can’t stress this enough, be killing dogs.” Jessica Jones said tersely. “My side is well organized too from what I can see.”

“It’s not looking great on the inside either,” Spider-man chimed in. He’d barely been able to make his way past the guards and surprisingly advanced security systems and was currently hiding in the shadows far above the floor. “They’ve got a ridiculously unfair number of security who are actually attentive! When did the bad guys start learning from past mistakes?” He moved along the ceiling, hidden in shadows, trying to get as much information as possible to relay to his team. “What’s next? No more super villain monologues? They are definitely getting ready to get this stuff onto the streets though. Shit. This might be more than we can handle guys. It’s your call Clint.” He clenched his jaw in anger as he thought about this new drug getting into circulation.

It had started with some isolated incidents: Omegas suddenly dropping into an aggressive heat, no warning, and off the persons normal cycle. While Omegas weren’t the sex crazed drones during heat that some would have society believe, they were certainly more vulnerable during that time, the scent of slick alone calling attention to them. There were Alphas that would take advantage of that and unfortunately there were enough outdated laws that often let said Alphas get away with it.

Kate Bishop had been working with Jessica Jones after they had both been approached by Omegas assaulted under very similar circumstances: they were on suppressants, weren’t due for another heat any time soon, and had been out with friends. The women realized they were tracking the same lead and pooled their information and resources. A few pointed questions (the point being one of Hawkeye’s arrows aimed at their head while being easily held off the ground by Ms Jones) had led them to this warehouse on this night. Apparently who ever was in charge of this operation felt that the “test cases” had gone well and were planning on mass distribution operations to start.

A tense few moments went by as Barton quickly ran through the plan they had agreed upon. “If we wait, this shit is going to get out and more people are going to get hurt,” he decided. “We stick with the plan and wait for the signal to move in. Spidey, contact Cap or Stark and ask them to scramble us some back up ASAP. If nothing else we can disrupt them enough so they would have to restock and regroup.” 

“Copy that, Hawkeye. Karen, send a message to Iron Man and Captain Rogers with our location and situation and request backup.” Peter instructed his AI as his spider-sense began to buzz at the base of his skull. “Uh....was the exact nature of the signal ever decided Clint?”

A loud explosion echoed from the front entrance and shook the building. “Look at all the well trained henchmen you guys!” Deadpool’s voice rang through the comms and building as he followed the explosion like a red and black tornado with aggressive pointy bits. “This is so much more organized than your average Bad Guy Operation! I’m super impressed! Did you guys go to like, henchmen school? Sir Terry Pratchett, may he Rest In Peace, _did_ say that a certain amount of tactical ability was needed to properly hench. I’m paraphrasing of course. If you guys haven’t read his Discworld series, you’re SO missing out!” Wade chatted easily as he sliced through guards, making sure all the hits were incapacitating but non-lethal. “My point is that you guys are henching the hell outta this! So is Henchperson University, gotta be inclusive you know, like clown college? How many of you can fit into a Humvee?”

“I’m guessing that was it.” Kate said dryly as she took out the exterior guards and fought her way inside. “Super subtle as usual DP!” She called, taking down several guards with taser arrows, and landing a kick to the jaw of one who had been running up behind her, causing them to spin around and drop like a sack of potatoes. 

“Hi Better Hawkeye! It’s been WAY too long since I got to hang out with you and Regular Hawkeye! When we’re done here I say we do each other’s nails and hair. We can have a sleepover!” Deadpool sliced a katana across the back of a minions hamstrings as he shot another one in the knee. “You can come too Ms Dark and Angsty! I’m pretty sure I have some black polish somewhere so we don’t ruin your emo aesthetic.”

Jessica landed heavily in the middle of a cluster of guards, grabbed one in each hand and used them to knock down several more. “As long as there is whiskey, I’m in. Luke is home with Danny and I could use a girl’s night out after this.” She grabbed two more guards and threw them toward Spider-Man who webbed them up so they stayed put. “How about you Spider-Man? I assume you and Deadpool are a package deal.”

“Try to focus guys!” Clint called out. “We need to keep this contained until back up gets here!” He took aim at a staircase where guards were flooding into the room and shielded his face when the explosive arrow detonated. “For the record, I can’t stay out too late because of Laura and the kids, but I’d have a beer. We should totally schedule a game night soon though. Spider-Man, Hawkeye:loading dock on the south side of the building! It looks like they had one truck at least partially loaded and are going to try and make a break for it. Can you either stop them or slow them down?”

Kate started running in that direction, letting arrows fly and leaping over the moaning bodies of fallen goons. She focused on the large nondescript box truck that had roared to life, gauging the distance. “I’m not going to get close enough in time, can I get a lift,” she asked reaching out and arm as she sprinted forward.

Spider-Man swooped in and grabbed the archer’s hand, using their momentum to swing her onto his back, ”Next stop kitchenware, linens, and escaping bad guys,” he quipped. As he landed, Kate jumped clear and fired an incendiary arrow at the rear axle of the truck, hoping the thermite would be enough to disable the vehicle.

After dropping off Hawkeye, Spider-Man leaped to the wall and then to the hood of the truck, webbing the windshield to obscure the drivers view. He sprang to the roof of the cab just as the passenger began firing his gun toward where the web slinger had just been perched. He missed the hero but damaged the glass enough that he was able to push the windshield out so the driver could see again. When he saw the empty hood, he began firing blindly through the roof of the truck.

Flipping to the side of the truck, Spider-Man reached forward and wrenched the passenger side door off. “First of all, that was _super_ rude,” He webbed the firearm away and then yanked the man out, sticking him to the wall for safe keeping. “Secondly, you should always wear seatbelts in a moving vehicle.” Grabbing the top of the door frame, Spider-Man swung into the cab, his feet slamming into the driver with enough force to knock him out of the vehicle. The wall crawler quickly slammed on the brakes, put the vehicle in park, and ripped off the steering wheel. After tossing the steering wheel aside and making sure all the goons were webbed securely, he swung back into the main fight, where Clint was very close to being overwhelmed.

“Truck is down!” Spider-Man called out as he started to web baddies away from Clint, who was unable to get enough distance to use his bow effectively and had been reduced to hand to hand combat. Kate jumped in to fight along side Barton as Spidey started securing any downed goons with webs so they couldn’t rejoin the fight.

“Hey kids,” Iron Man’s voice suddenly came across the comms. “Did you forget that you’re supposed to come home when the street lights come on?” 

“Your friendlies besides us are Vision, Scarlet Witch, and Black Widow.” Captain America interjected. “ETA of less than a minute!”

“Hi Super Dads!” Wade shouted as he and Jessica fought back to back. “This play date is the best but did you bring snacks? I would _kill_ , well not literally because that makes my sugar britches upset, for a juice box and some graham crackers right now.” Between the mercenary and the PI, they were taking down a lot of baddies: people were inclined to stay down after tangling with either one of the supers. “Oh. Em. Gee. Jess...can I call you Jess...this is so much fun! Can I put you on my list of besties? I mean you’d be behind Gabby and both Hawkeyes, but it’s *still* a pretty exclusive list. I’m going to have matching shirts made!”

Jessica snorted as she tossed a goon to the side. “I’m not sure if we’re to ‘Jess’ quite yet, but I’d be willing to hang again. How do you feel about tequila shots?” She turned away from the man as he landed.

Wade was about to challenge her to a drinking contest when he saw movement behind her: the asshole she had just dealt with apparently hadn’t gotten the memo that they were losing and thought he could tip the balance in his teams favor. Wade watched the grenade skitter past his feet and come to a stop in front of a several tanks of compressed oxygen. 

“FIRE IN THE HOLE,” he bellowed as he grabbed Jessica, curled his bulk around her, turned and began to sprint away from the large cylinders. She made a surprised noise of protest that was drowned out by the explosion of the grenade, followed quickly by the oxygen tanks. The force knocked them forward several feet with Deadpool landing atop the smaller woman, shielding her with his body. She felt the intense heat around them and her nostrils were filled with the distinct odor of singed hair and burned human flesh.

Peter was across the warehouse helping the newly arrived Avengers clean up the last of the guards when his spider-sense screamed a warning of danger and he heard Deadpool bellow something. He turned just in time to see his mate grab Jessica and began running when an explosion rocked the building. Wanda threw up a protective shield around the Avengers just in time as a fireball engulfed Wade and Jessica, their bodies flying through the air and landing heavily on the concrete floor of the building.

“WADE NO!” Spider-Man screamed as he ran toward the still bodies of his Omega and his friend. He was dimly aware of Iron Man and Scarlet Witch over taking him to control the fire. Peter slid the last few feet to Wade and Jessica on his knees, tears forming underneath a his mask. He took in the sight of Deadpool’s destroyed suit and burned skin, pieces of shrapnel from the tanks embedded in his back. Natasha and Kate appeared next to Peter and carefully slid Jessica out from underneath the larger man’s body. Aside from singed hair and some scrapes, she appeared okay. She looked at Wade and swore loudly. “Fuck! Is he...will he...he’s not breathing!” 

Captain America started giving orders. “Hawkeye...both of you...take the quinjet and get Wade and Jessica back to the tower. Spider-Man, you go with them. Can you carry him?” 

Peter nodded, and picked up his mate as gently as he could and started toward the waiting aircraft. Clint ran ahead so he could prepare to take off and Kate helped Jessica limp along with them, briefly explaining to the enhanced woman about Deadpool’s healing ability.

When they got inside Peter sat down and cradled Wade as carefully as he could, mindful of the sharp metal jutting from his burned skin. As soon as Clint lifted off, Spider-Man pulled off Wade’s mask and then his own. Deadpool’s stare was glassy and lifeless as his Alpha’s tears fell onto his face. 

Jessica slowly lowered herself into a seat as she took in the gruesome tableaux. “Kate said that he, um, can heal from pretty much anything. He’s gonna be okay right? He just saved my ass.” She rubbed both hands over her face. “I mean, fuck, if there is anything I can do to help him? Shit. Does he need blood or anything?”

Peter smoothed a hand over Wade’s cheek. “He’ll...he’ll be okay. Hopefully he’ll be healed up before he regains consciousness...he still feels pain.” He felt the jet start to descend and stood up. “There isn’t much anyone can do except get him cleaned up so he heals faster.” 

The jet landed with a slight jolt, Barton opening the rear doors as soon as they touched down. Medics were standing ready to help move the injured to the infirmary, radioing ahead so the medical staff could be prepared. Peter gratefully accepted the offered stretcher, positioning Wade so that the shrapnel wasn’t further pressed into his back. He held his mate’s hand and it was clear he wasn’t leaving unless he was forced to. Jessica waved away a wheelchair, but accepted help from the two archers as they made their way inside. Once they had reached the medical floor, Peter stepped back and allowed the highly trained staff to begin caring for the large man, watching as they lifted him to a treatment table and started to cut off the singed and mangled suit. 

Clint walked over and put his arm around Peter’s shoulders, giving him a light squeeze. “He’s gonna be okay, man. I know it doesn’t make it easier to see him like this, but he’ll be alright.” He gently steered the lithe young man toward the doorway. “Let’s go get cleaned up, okay? It’ll just be a few minutes and we’ll come right back.” 

Spider-Man allowed himself to be guided to the staff locker room. Clint turned on one of the showers for him before moving to his own cubicle to get cleaned up. Peter stripped off his suit and tossed it aside. Stepping under the spray he felt the hot water ease some of the tension in his muscles. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. His Alpha instincts were all but howling at him to get back to his mate. He knew his Omega was going to be okay in the end, but it still hurt to see his mate’s mangled and lifeless body. He quickly finished showering and dried himself off. When he stepped out of the shower, he saw fresh pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt waiting for him. A note from Pepper informed Peter that his Spider-Man suit was being cleaned and repaired. He threw the provided clothes on and headed back to the emergency medical bay to get an update on Wade’s status.

The medical staff had finished removing the debris Wade’s injuries and were in the process of lifting him to a clean bed so he could moved to a private area. Peter would have preferred to have his mate moved to their apartment so he could regain consciousness in a comfortable and familiar environment. Due to his history, the Omega had a severe phobia of doctors and hospitals. Peter hated it when his mate was forced to be be around it. The staff were well aware of this and moved quickly to get Wade transferred somewhere that felt more like a bedroom and less like a hospital room.

After Wade was settled into a private room and the staff had left, Peter pulled up a chair next to the bed and carefully took the hand of his injured mate and waited, watching as gashes healed and the skin regrew. He wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d been sitting in silence when he heard a gentle knock on the door. Jessica and Kate appeared after Peter softly called “come in”. He offered a tired smile to the women as they approached the bed. “You guys okay?” he asked. 

Kate gave Peter a tight hug and nodded. “Jess has some bruised ribs and should probably make an appointment to get her singed hair trimmed, but we’re tip top otherwise. We wanted to see how Wade was doing and make sure that you were okay.”

Peter returned the hug. “His wounds are healing up fine, just waiting for everything else to come back online....oh....there he is,” he said as Wade took a ragged gasping breath and then another until his respirations became regular and even. “He might be out for a little while longer though while his skin heals up more.” 

Jessica moved closer to the bed, arms folded across her chest, posture stiff. “I, uh, I’m not great at this sappy stuff but, yeah, he uh, he saved my life.” She glanced down at the healing man. “If he hadn’t, you know, sacrificed himself for me, I wouldn’t be going home to my husband and daughter tonight. So yeah, I owe him big time and if either of you ever need anything, and I mean _ever_ , just call me.” She awkwardly patted Peter on the shoulder, nodded at Kate, and walked out out of the room.

“I’m going to head out to,” Kate hugged Peter again. “Obvious rain check on the slumber party, but let me know if you need anything, okay?”

Peter settled back down and watched his mate breathe as he waited for him to wake up. Soon enough he heard a soft moan come from Wade as the large man stirred and blinked a few times.

[Ouch.]

{Fucking understatement of the year Dubs.]

“Ugh. What the fuck hit me?” Wade rasped. “Did Rhino attack me with a cheese grater? Ouchies. Fuck.”

“Grenade took out some oxygen tanks. You protected Jessica and your back got burned pretty badly.” Peter kissed the knuckles of the hand he held. “Had some pretty nasty shrapnel too. Unfortunately we had to postpone your play date with the gang but in the plus column, we stopped those drugs from getting out on the streets and I’m pretty sure that Jessica Jones just offered a Chewbacca-esqe life debt to you. I’ll let you iron out the details with her later.”

Wade gave a weak thumbs up. “Yay team,” he said shakily. “I think I’m going to take a little nap now Baby Boy.” 

Peter softly kissed his mate’s face as the large man began to snore gently. He settled back into his chair and closed his own eyes. Wade was going to be okay and the Alpha would be there when he woke up. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with some light angst and just a dash of hopefulness....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times are had. 
> 
> TW: for a conversation about infertility.

Wade huddled in his nest, feeling more and more uncomfortable as he waited for Peter to get home from work.

[If you just called or texted him, he’d come home right now and we could stop feeling like shit] 

{We need our Baby Boy, Wade!}

The Omega curled up into a tighter ball as spasms rippled through his abdominal muscles. “He’ll be home soon. We’ll be fine, it’s just some cramps.”

[We wouldn’t be having cramps at all if you had just called Peter when our heat started!] 

{We’re dyyyyiiing! We need our sexy Spidey’s dick!}

Wade had woken up this morning feeling like his skin was stretched too tight over his large frame. At first he had thought it was just one of his usual painful flare ups but shortly after Pete had left for work, he started to feel warm and his thoughts were fuzzy. That was when he realized he was in heat. He wasn’t due for another week and with the suppressants, he was like clockwork. Serious stress could sometimes trigger a heat even when someone was on heat regulating medication. Wade supposed getting all the skin on your back burned off and dying (albeit briefly) was categorized as “stress” by anyone’s standards. 

When Yellow started to wail continuously, Wade checked the time on his phone and saw it was only ten after three. Still another two hours before Peter was due home and, as a disembodied voice, Yellow didn’t require lungs and could keep this up without needing to pause.

He groaned and buried his face into his pillow.

Yellow kicked up his wailing a notch.

[If you don’t text Peter right now, I swear I will find a way to kill us!]

Wade grabbed his phone and began to type with shaky fingers.

**WADE:** u busy babe

**Baby** **Boy:** Not really. Just catching up on paperwork. What’s up?

**WADE:** can u come home early need help with thing

 **Baby Boy:** Maybe. What do you need help with?

**WADE:** getting pretty warm need you to fix it

 **Baby Boy:** If the environmental controls are malfunctioning, report it to F.R.I.D.A.Y. I doubt Tony would appreciate me messing with it.

  
Wade screamed into his pillow. For a genius, Peter could be dumb as hell about some things and what Wade normally saw as his adorable inability to text without using proper spelling and punctuation, like the precious little nerdy muffin he was, was fast becoming the mercenary’s least favorite thing about the young man. 

**WADE:** hat hre neeed ur pens MOW

Eons passed while Peter worked out what that fucked up text meant. Civilizations rose and fell. The third ice age was just finishing up when Wade’s phone chimed.

**Baby** **Boy:** OMW

Wade blindly launched the phone across the room, listening to it clatter as it hit who knows what. He managed to curl his large frame up into a tighter ball and did his best to keep his breathing slow and steady, riding out the cramps, resisting the urge to tear at his skin. He hadn’t felt this shitty during a heat in a long time.

Most Omegas were on suppressants nowadays to help regulate their cycles. Without them heats could be terribly painful and emotionally draining when no Alpha was present to help them through it. It was dosed in a way very similar to the birth control pills used by Alpha and Beta women. The first twenty one days kept heats from happening and the last seven doses simply reduced the physical symptoms, such as cramps and brain fog, which allowed Omegas to stay more clear headed and in control. They didn’t stop the Omega from being able to _become_ pregnant, but it let them decide if they _wanted_ to try and breed during that cycle. There were suppressants that were total heat blockers, and thus full birth control, available but the doses weren’t strong enough to work on Wade. His healing factor adapted to them quickly and rendered them useless after one or two cycles, setting him back to square one, biologically speaking. Unfortunately, when an Omega either stopped taking suppressants or were forced into a heat outside of their scheduled doses, the symptoms were generally worse than average, hence Wade feeling super shitty. 

Yellow still hadn’t stopped caterwauling and Wade was starting to wonder how upset Petey would be if he committed just a _smidgen_ of suicide. He was pretty sure he could make it to their balcony so he didn’t make a mess inside the apartment and he knew exactly how to shoot himself so he was just in a coma, not totally dead. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt slick slowly oozing from his body. How upset could his Baby Boy possibly get over a little light maiming? He’d understand, right?

[He would be extremely pissed off or, even worse, disappointed. I think I hear him at the door anyway.] White admonished. [YELLOW IF YOU DON’T STOP RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO FUCKING LOKI I WILL FIND A WAY TO END YOU]. 

Once he had translated Wade’s text message, Peter had tossed his lab coat haphazardly over his desk and bolted out of his office into the lab, startling several technicians and making at least one intern let out a rather undignified yelp. “Hey Jackie, I gotta take off early and won’t be in for at least a few days. Family emergency! You’re in charge, email me updates!” Peter called to a startled female Beta as he made a beeline for the elevator.

The staff stood in shocked silence for a moment after their supervisor had run out, trailing the scent of an aroused Alpha behind him. One of the junior technicians, a young unmated Alpha, broke the silence with a snicker. “Boss is gettin’ some tonight.”

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Shut up Kyle, don’t be an ass,” she clapped her hands sharply. “Let’s get to work people. Science isn’t going to discover itself!”

After taking the slowest elevator in the history of elevators, Peter finally made it to the door of their apartment. The scent of his Omega in heat, waiting for his knot, hit him like a physical force as he stepped inside. He’d been semi-erect since Wade had messaged him but he was fully hard now, throbbing and wanting to bury his cock deep inside his mate. He paused for a moment and took a few deep breaths through his mouth, trying to clear his head before he making his way to their bedroom. It was important that Wade not feel cornered or forced. He needed to let the Omega be in control of his body.

It had taken almost a year into their relationship before Wade was comfortable enough to be intimate with Peter. Heats had terrified him after Weapon X and he had spent the first several of their relationship locked away in his own apartment, keeping in contact with the Alpha, but tending to his own needs. Eventually he was able to let Peter cuddle and dote on the nervous Omega when he was in that vulnerable state. He had gotten comfortable enough finally asked his Alpha to fully share his heats with him and they had bonded a few months later.

Shedding his clothes as he went, Peter walked as calmly as possible to their room. He stopped at their door and looked at his mate, fully naked in his nest, slick dripping from between his thighs. The noise he made at the sight was somewhere between “sexy moan” and “equally sexy, but definitely possessive, growl”. He slowly approached the bed.

Wade’s eyes sprung open at the sound and he looked dazedly at his lover and emitted a high pitched whine when he realized he was about to get some kind of relief from his misery. “Baby Boy...please....it hurts...need you.” Slick flowed freely from his body now and his own cock stood fully erect.

The was all the impetus Peter needed and he jumped into the bed and pulled his lover close, feeling the heat pouring off of Wade, the scent of their combined arousal thick and heavy. He ground his erection against the Omega’s thigh as he buried his face into his neck, licking and nipping the almost completely faded bond mark. 

“Oh baby...poor thing...I’m here...gonna make you feel good, so good. Make that hurting stop.” Peter reached down into the wetness between Wade’s thighs, into the soft, warm folds of his lover’s pussy. As he gently rubbed against his clitoris the large man rolled his hips forward and started to purr. “You’re so wet for me baby. Gonna bite you, mark you so everyone knows you belong to me. Tell me what you want sweetheart. Tell me what you need me to do.” 

Wade gasped as Peter dipped his first two fingers into his vagina, using his thumb to keep pressure on his clit. “Yes...claim me, bite me, mark me, make me bleed! Baby Boy...I want...I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me with your cock and knot me. Please, _please.”_ The Omega cried out as Peter withdrew his fingers and shifted his body away. 

“I’m just getting a condom sweetheart, I’m not leaving you.” Peter cooed as he dug in his nightstand drawer for a prophylactic. Finding one, he tore the foil open and expertly rolled the condom down his shaft. He gently pushed Wade onto his back and spread his legs open, taking a moment to feel pride at how wet his lover’s beautiful body was for _him_.

“Peter, please, it hurts, please!” Wade begged.

The Alpha’s cock slid into the slick drenched hole with ease, both men letting out a moan of pleasure. He paused for a moment before he started to thrust gently. “I don’t think we’re going to be able to take our time on this sweetheart. I want you too much. You feel so fucking good on my cock. You’re so warm and tight. Fuck, you’re amazing.”

Wade grabbed his own dick and began to quickly stroke himself. “Don’t need slow...don’t _want_ slow. Need you to fuck me, fuck me so hard. Make me scream Baby Boy. Fill me up and make me cum!” 

Needing no further encouragement, Peter began to slam his hips forward. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh and their own gasps the only sounds in the room. They both felt the Alphas’s knot begin to swell, pushing into Wade’s vagina with every thrust.

“I’m...I’m close Petey,” Wade gasped as he stroked his own cock with impressive speed.

Peter’s movements became more erratic as his release was imminent. He thrust forward several more times until he finally felt his knot catch and Wade’s pussy clamp down around it, the Omega screaming as he orgasmed on his lovers cock, ejaculate spurting in his hand and over his abdomen.

The Alpha growled as he came, teeth latching onto his lover’s neck to re-mark him, semen spilling from his body, thrusting his hips shallowly with aftershocks. He eventually released his fangs and licked the mark softly, causing the Omega to shudder and whine. Panting, he looked down Wade’s blissed out face. “Better sweetheart?”

“Oodles better Baby Boy,” he answered and pulled his mate down for a soft kiss. “You always make everything better. I love you.”

Peter smiled and kissed his mate again before settling down to wait out his knot. “I love you too sweetheart.”

They drifted off to sleep, content and locked together.

Peter woke up first, disoriented as he tried to piece together why he was laying atop his gently snoring mate. As the memory of their vigorous lovemaking surfaced, he smiled sleepily and gently kissed Wade’s cheek. As he carefully shifted his weight off his lover he realized something didn’t feel right. Looking down he saw that the condom had broken. He blinked as his sleep addled brain tried to get his attention.

The condom had broken.

Wade was in heat. 

The. Condom. Had. Broken. And. Wade. Was. In. HEAT.

He could get pregnant.

“Oh shit,” he whispered frantically. “Oh fuck. Oh shit.” Peter jumped out of bed and looked around in a panic. He would love to have children with Wade, _just not right this second_!

Wade stirred when he heard Peter moving around and muttering to himself, cracking open an eye to peer at the young man. He settled back down but then came fully awake when he heard his lover loudly exclaim “oh FUCK.” He could suddenly smell the anxiety and worry begin to fill the room.

“Baby Boy what’s wrong? Did something happen to May?” That was the worst thing he could think of that would upset his mate so deeply.

Peter jumped at the sound of the Omega’s voice and glanced over at him. “What? M-May? No. No no no.” The Alpha scrubbed his hands over his face and tried to collect his thoughts. “Sweetheart, the condom broke and you’re in heat so you can get pregnant. We need to....we need to get Plan B. I can run to the pharmacy and grab it. We have time for that right? I mean, it’s the “morning after pill” so a couple hours are nothing right?” He raked his fingers through his brown hair. “I mean, unless you don’t want to. We’ve never really discussed it...do you even want kids? I would love to have kids with you...oh my god that would be amazing...but are we ready for kids? Maybe we should start with a dog or a cat or something. Fish maybe? Fuck, I’ve never even had a pet! How in the hell can I be responsible for a whole tiny human? Jesus...how many times have I smashed my cellphone? I can’t even keep a cactus alive and you barely have to do anything with those! Holy shit. Okay, I need to take the worlds fastest shower and run to the pharmacy.” 

When he first realized what Peter was talking about, Wade had felt a sense of panic and had to fight the urge to bolt from the room, from the apartment, from this dimension. Peter was right, they had never discussed children so Wade had been blissfully ignoring the inevitable conversation that would happen when that topic came up. He sighed heavily.

{Uh oh}

[Mega uh oh]

“Peter, it’s okay, you don’t need to go get anything.” Wade looked away so he didn’t have to meet Peter’s gaze. “I....I can’t get pregnant.” He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “Ever since Weapon X. I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I know I should have told you that I was damaged like that. I understand if you want me to leave.” He waited for the anger that was sure to follow such a revelation. It wouldn’t be the first time a lover had tossed him aside when they figured out he was useless as an Omega but it was sure going to hurt hell of a lot more. Would he still be bound byhis promise not to kill himself if Peter dumped him? Because he was pretty sure he was going to need it.

The Alpha stared blankly at his mate, mouth slightly ajar as he tried to process what he had just heard. He snapped his mouth closed and shook his head slightly to try and clear his thoughts. He sat down next to Wade and placed a hand gently on the back of his mate’s neck and softly traced the fresh bond mark with his thumb. “Wade, I do NOT want you to leave. You’re my mate and I love you. I _am_ sorry that you’ve had to live with this for so long and felt like you couldn’t tell me. I know you’ve had some really bad experiences with Alphas in the past, but I’m not them. I won’t abandon you or make you leave.” He wrapped his arms around the large man and held him. “Did they give you a forced hysterectomy or something?” Peter looked horrified at what he had said. “Fuck! Oh my god that was a seriously asshole thing to say! Please ignore that!”

Wade took a shuddering breath. “It’s okay, you deserve to know. Um, I don’t know exactly what they did, but they said that I wouldn’t be able to carry a fetus to term and that was if I could even get pregnant in the first place.” He sniffed and wiped his eyes. “Fucking _Francis_ really liked giving me that news, making sure I knew the only thing that _might_ make an Alpha want me wasn’t even an option anymore. Fucking prick.”

“Well, I’m an Alpha and I want you,” Peter squeezed him tightly. “I love you and I’m not going anywhere. Face it, sweetheart, you’re stuck with me.” They sat in silence for a while when a thought suddenly occurred to the younger man. “Wait a second, who told you that you couldn’t get pregnant?”

“Uh Francis directly but I heard Dr Killebrew say it too.” Wade gave Peter a quizzical look. “Does it matter how I found out the emotionally devastating news that I’d never have children of my own? That not only was I a totally wrong body type and now horribly disfigured Omega, but now an Omega that couldn’t even have a family? That I was useless in every way an Omega could be?” The bitterness in his voice clear.

“You’re not worthless,” Peter waved a dismissive hand at his lover’s self depreciating words. “You _do_ realize that the people whose singular purpose was to torture you are the ones who gave you this information, right? Did you ever confirm your supposed infertility with, you know, a real doctor?”

Wade’s eyes widened as the enormity of what Peter was saying hit him. Of course he had never seen a doctor about his fertility. His crippling phobia of anything medical related saw to that. The few lovers that he’d had between Weapon X and Peter had always abandoned him when they found out he couldn’t have babies....no Alpha had ever even tried to impregnate him.“Oh holy shit. I might be able to have kids? Like, babies of my own? Babies with you? Peter...I...I,” tears began to track down his scarred face. “I’ve wanted that for so long,” his voice trailing off to a whisper.

Peter wiped the tears away and kissed his mate softly. “You’d have to be willing to see a specialist to find out for sure, but yeah, I think maybe we could make a baby. I’m not going to believe what some lying shithead told you while he was actively making your life hell.” Peter held Wade close. “Until a trustworthy source tells us otherwise, I’m going to assume that you are all kinds of fertile sweetheart.”

The mercenary pulled back from Peter’s embrace slightly so he could look at his face. “I...I think I can do that...in the mean time though, I think maybe you do need to run to the pharmacy before my next wave hits.” He grinned widely. 

{Are we going to get a baby brother or sister???}

[Oh my god]


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade consult a doctor. So. Much Dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talks of infertility, moderately (at least to me) graphic description of egg harvesting, non-graphic reference to past sexual assault, injuries related to warfare, prosthetics.

{We can’t do this! Tell Petey so we can go home and we’ll give him an apology blow job before we go hide in a closet for the rest of eternity.}

[We agreed to be supportive, Y. This is important so if you can’t be positive, then be quiet.]

Wade’s leg bounced nervously andhe tried to focus on his breathing. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt lower to obscure as much of his face as possible, wishing he had worn his Deadpool mask, or at least some gloves. He felt naked and exposed.

He sat at a small table with his mate waiting for some doctor who was an OB/GYN with specialization in enhanced humans/mutants and a sub-specialty in those with fertility issues. According to Peter she was _the_ doctor to consult in these cases and she also happened to work out of Stark Tower. Not terribly surprising since New York City seemed to be the Superhero Capital of the World and Tony Stark was well aware of some the nuances required by the enhanced and mutant communities. 

Peter had arranged the consultation, explaining who his mate was and the Omega’s issues with doctors and medical environments. Doctor O’Toole had understood, stating she had some anxiety issues herself, and offered to meet them outside of her offices. She suggested “a freaking sweet” arboretum inside Stark Tower and said she’d bring lunch, asking for Wade’s favorite.

“Hi! You must be Peter and Wade,” called a voice, causing the Omega to jump. “Aw crap, sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you. My fiancé enjoys pointing out my astounding lack of social skills.” A young woman approached them with several bags of food and a drink carrier.

She was of average height and build, wearing a long sleeve shirt with a graphic tee shirt over top of it, and jeans. Thick, black framed eyeglasses were perched on her nose, she had several piercings in each ear, and what appeared to be a colorful tattoo on the left side of her neck disappearing beneath her top. Her hair was cut short and colored black. It was formed into darkspikes that were tipped in vibrant blue. Peter noticed a slight limp as she moved toward them.

Peter stood and offered her his hand. “Thank you for meeting with us, Dr O’Toole. I’m Peter Parker and this is my mate, Wade Wilson.”

She dropped the bags of delicious smelling food on the table before taking Peter’s hand and shaking it. “My family is just a bunch of Tooles, not fancy enough for the ‘O’. I’m Miranda but please, call me Randi.” 

“I was so stoked when you suggested Mexican! I found this place called La Familia that is amazing. I couldn’t tell you where it actually is, I’m not from here and, honestly, the whole ‘five boroughs’ thing confuses the hell out of me. Anyway, this is the best Mexican I’ve been able to find since I moved here. I’m super judgmental about it because my best friends mom is Latina and her cooking is the benchmark by which all others are judged.” She chatted easily as she unpacked enough food to feed an army. “I’m confident that she wouldn’t yell at me for eating this.”

Wade had been doing his best to not panic at a stranger, and _doctor_ stranger at that, seeing his face, that he missed most of what the woman had said.

{Dude. Dude. Tacos. DUDE. TACOS.}

[He’s not wrong. The woman brought you tacos.]

“I like tacos,” Wade blurted out, face burning when the only two other sets of eyes turned toward him. He wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment.

[Jesus. Pole Dancing. Christ.]

He cleared his throat. “I’m, uh, I’m gonna pretend that didn’t happen. Can I have a do-over?”

The doctor...

[Randi] White supplied. [ _One_ of us has to pay attention here.]

.....smiled. “What didn’t happen? No clue what you’re talking about. I routinely have things happen that, in hindsight, never happened. Like, on a daily basis. By my calculations about sixty percent of my life has never actually happened.” She held out her hand for Wade to shake, and he stared at it blankly.  
  
“I won’t be offended if you don’t want to shake my hand. I want you to be comfortable and trust me when I say I understand. I get being freaked out thinking someone is staring at you.” She pulled the right side of her collar down slightly, showing disfigured skin disappearing down her body and then pulled up her right pant leg to reveal a prosthesis. “I _hate_ when I feel like people are looking at me, feeling sorry for me, _pitying_ me. For a long, long time it was nothing but ‘fight or flight’ for me when I was around anyone I didn’t know. Made medical school _super_ fun. I’m pretty sure I made House look like a lovable scamp.”

Wade looked from her face to her hand and back again. He slowly pushed down his hood and took her hand, shaking it briefly before letting it go. “I’m Wade. Wade Wilson.” He swallowed thickly. “Thank you for seeing us and uh, for lunch. La Familia is great but haveyou ever tried Montoya’s in Brooklyn? They’re just as good, maybe even better.”

Peter gave an internal sigh of relief as the tension seemed to break. The woman had made a clear impression on his mate and was definitely making Wade relax. 

“I’ll have to try them. Cory, that’s my fiancé, grew up here so they might know about them.” Randi began to pull food out of bags so they could begin eating. “This is just kind of an ice breaker type thing I guess? I already know who you are...wow, that doesn’t sound creepy _at all_...so I can tell you about myself if you want?”

Peter grabbed a few tacos for Wade and himself before settling back in his chair. “I think that would be a great idea.”

“Cool! Let’s see....I’m forty two, a pansexual Omega, mated and engaged to the previously mentioned Cory. I have two older sisters, mom passed away, dad is sort of an ass.”

“I was born and raised in Michigan, the Upper Peninsula specifically. Seriously the middle of no where. When I was a kid I basically climbed trees and tried to avoid hitting deer on my bicycle. Well, unless it was winter, then it was sledding and endlessly shoveling the damn driveway.” She paused to take a drink and a eat a couple tortilla chips.

“As soon as I turned eighteen, I joined the US Marines, mostly to piss off my dad which is obviously a great reason to join the military, right? Anyway, ended up overseas and took a stroll on an IED, hence the scars and peg leg. Was super pissy about that for a long time. Did some counseling, learned to fucking deal with like a grown up, and went to medical school, decided I wanted to help people have babies. Because I’m the nerdiest nerd to have nerded, I realized absolutely nobody seemed to give a crap about mutants or enhanced humans and their babies, or even if they could _have_ babies, so I decided to focus on that.”

”There are a few doctors globally that are on board now, but it pretty much started with me.” She smiled broadly and gave tiny wave.

“I’m also pretty sure I dropped an f-bomb a minute ago which was crazy unprofessional, so sorry about that. I swear, like, a _lot._ Did I mention I’ve been accused of talking too much?” 

The two men sat in stunned silence for a moment as they attempted to process the deluge of information the woman had unleashed at them. Peter finally looked over at his mate. “Holy crap, she talks almost as much as you,” and then burst into laughter.

“Damn, lady,” Wade said. “You leave anything out? Favorite color? Band? Which Avengers you’d fuck/marry/kill?” He watched as she stuffed half of a taco in her mouth and chewed furiously.

“Blue but dark red is close second.” She swallowed the remaining taco and continued, “Barenaked Ladies are amazing: catchy melodies, great harmonization, and surprisingly deep lyrics. Lost track of how many times I’ve seen them live.”

“I’d totally fuck Black Widow, I mean come on, have you _seen_ her whole ‘wrap my legs around your neck and throw you to the ground’ move? Yowza! I mean, Jesus, what a way to go! I’d say marry Scott Lang...he’s seriously the nicest guy and reminds me of a puppy. Hear me out on this last one, okay? I’m going with kill Wolverine, who I know isn’t an Avenger, but he can be kind of a dick sometimes and I know it wouldn’t last so I wouldn’t feel bad about it later because I would totally feel guilty about it down the road.”

[Good god.]

{What the fuck?}

[Do we have a twin we don’t know about?]

A slow smile crept across the mercenary’s face, “Oh, I like her Baby Boy. Can we keep her?”

Peter squeezed his mate’s knee and smiled back as he continued to chuckle.

“You’ll have to fight Cory about keeping me, although they might be okay with dumping me on you for the occasional weekend. I can be ‘a bit much’ according to them.” She picked up another taco, contemplated it briefly, set it back down, and then picked it back up and took a bite.

“For real though, if you want me to consult as your fertility doctor and OB/GYN, I’m more than happy to. If you still aren’t comfortable with that, I get it and it’s totally fine too. You haven’t told me to shut up yet or aggressively rolled your eyes so we can totally just be friends. Do either of you play Dungeons and Dragons? I have a half-elf bard and my favorite spell is basically to swear at people until they die.” 

“Do you know Regular Hawkeye,” Wade blurted out.

“Do you mean Barton the game fanatic? Who do you think delivered his last kid?” Randi laughed. “Anyway, it’s up to you guys. I’m on board either way.”

Peter squeezed Wade’s hand to catch his attention. He could see the scarred man struggle briefly, and then nod slightly. “What do you need from us?” The Alpha looked back toward the doctor.

“Okay, awesome! I’m super excited to work with you guys. If you at any point get uncomfortable or decide you want to stop, just tell me. You are under zero obligation to continue any conversations, exams, or treatments. Okay?” She waited for them to nod before she continued.

“First thing to remember about making babies is that fertility issues are _way_ more common than people think, particularly in people with abilities. Society would have you think that everyone can get pregnant and if you can’t, you’re a failure somehow. That is wrong on more levels than I even have time to get into right now. Suffice to say, you’re okay and society can eat an entire bag of dicks.”

“Second thing to remember is that there are other ways to have kids aside from carrying them yourself. It’s possible, and I’ve seen it in other patients that have healing abilities, that the ingredients are fine, the oven just won’t turn on. In other words: your ovum and sperm are capable of conceiving, but your uterus is inhospitable and won’t allow the fertilized egg to implant. Your healing sees it as something foreign to be gotten rid of. Unless I find something totally unexpected, I believe that is most likely what is going on with you. I’ve had great success using surrogates in those cases.”

“The third thing is that I _will_ have to do some tests to figure out exactly what is going on. I know you’re not comfortable with medical stuff but fortunately, because Stark foots the bill, I have the absolute cutting edge of technology and everything is super noninvasive. We use nanotechnology so aside from getting a few injections, which you can do yourself at home if you want, you don’t have to be anywhere near medical crap. At least in the testing phase. If we harvest eggs for surrogacy, that is a little more involved and you can’t really avoid the whole science-y doctor vibe.”

Peter felt Wade tense up slightly and gave his hand other comforting squeeze. “Sweetheart, are you okay if Randi explains what that involves?” He brought his mate’s hand up and kissed the knuckles lightly. “It’s okay if you want to stop.”

{Are we okay with this? Pete is here and we like this lady, right? She brought us tacos.} 

[We _do_ like her. I think we can do this. Yellow light for now big guy.]

“I...I’m okay for now.” Wade took a deep breath. “I’ll tell you if I need you to stop.”

The woman leaned back in her chair. “We’d start with hormone therapy to stimulate your ovaries to produce eggs outside of your heat cycle. Then we use a procedure called ‘transvaginal ultrasound aspiration’ to harvest them. Generally, patients are given a sedative to relax and a local anesthetic is used to numb the vagina and cervix. An ultrasound probe is then inserted so we can find the follicles. Once we have located them, a needle is guided through the vagina, to the follicles, and the eggs are sucked out. The more eggs we get, the better chances you have of making a baby.”

“Would I be awake the whole time? Um, stuff like anesthetics don’t work on me, at least not without stupidly high doses. Even if they do, my metabolism burns through them super fast and they don’t last long.” It was obvious that Wade was struggling with the conversation, but he seemed determined to finish it. Peter kissed his knuckles again.

“That is pretty typical when dealing with healing abilities and we have two options at this point. Option one is to do it over multiple appointments which, given your aversion to this type of thing, is probably not realistic. Option two is we fully sedate you, as deeply as we can, to give ourselves as much time as possible.” She winced. “Unfortunately I haven’t found any other techniques that work. Sorry.”

Wade nodded stiffly. “What kind of tests do we need to do?”

“We’d give you some hormones to ensure that you release an egg during your heat cycle.” She took a sip of her drink. “We inject nanotech to monitor what is going on inside your uterus when you mate. We can tell if the egg is fertilized or not and if it is able to attach or not. You basically get a shot and then have normal heat sex. It’s the easiest part of the whole thing to be honest.” She leaned forward. “We go over the results and then you decide what you want to do from there.”

Wade looked at his Alpha, who smiled gently. 

“It’s up to you sweetheart. You don’t have to decide right now and I’ll support you no matter what.”

{We don’t like the idea of doctors and shots and stuff.}

[No we don’t, but it’s also far less invasive than we had imagined. She said we could be asleep through the whole procedure if we wanted.]

{I’m not sure that’s better! If we’re asleep we can’t defend ourselves! We’d have medical equipment shoved up our...it would be like when they hurt us.}

[No it wouldn’t! Peter would be there and make sure we’re safe, right? He wouldn’t let anything bad happen.]

“If we do this, can Peter be with me? The whole time? Even if I’m sedated?” He didn’t look away from his Alpha’s gaze.

“I don’t see any reason why he couldn’t be.” The doctor shrugged one shoulder. “Unless he is a puker which is just not something I need to deal with in the middle of a procedure. It wouldn’t be the first time someone has needed support from their mate. It shouldn’t be an issue.” 

{Will we really be okay?} Yellow sounded nervous.

[I think we will really truly be okay] White assured them. [And we’d know for sure if we can give our Petey babies. I say it’s worth it.]

{Me too. I want us to be Peter’s baby mama if we can.}

Wade took a deep breath and looked back at the doctor. 

“When can we get started?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is *not* having a good night at all and he is hiding something big from his Baby Boy.
> 
> Little bit of action followed by more fluff and sweetness than a bag of marshmallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussion, and mild description of, domestic abuse. Mention of animal cruelty. Derogatory language targeting Omegas.

The Alpha man was going to try and run. Deadpool could see it in his eyes and body language as he slowly backed away from the mercenary.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I never touched him!” The man smelled of terror but he was obviously trying to sound big and tough. They always did.

Deadpool continued to walk toward him, some Alpha prick named Kyle, closing the distance.

“You see that is not what Jonathan is saying. _He_ says that _you_ like to use him as a punching bag on a pretty regular basis and, I gotta say, I believe him after seeing how he looked in the hospital after your last little tantrum.” He watched as Kyle’s eyes darted around the alley, looking for a way out.

“He also said that you have started laying hands on your daughter. Bethany, right? Six years old, all pigtails and missing teeth...she is as cute as a button in the photo he showed me. You grabbed her and ‘tossed her down the hall like a rag doll’ is how he put it. That was it for him you know. He said he knew he had to leave because you’d end up killing them one day.” Deadpool shook his head and laughed, but there was no humor in it. “But you, y _ou_ didn’t like that, did you Kyle? You broke into Jon’s new apartment didn’t you? Had to teach him a lesson, right? He’s yours or nobody’s. You put him in the hospital; broken ribs, concussion, needed plates and screws in his arm. He might end up losing an eye! Then, because you are the poster boy for ambulatory piles of shit, _you killed your daughter’s kitten_! He just kept saying he was so glad Beth was staying overnight at a friends house.” He was less than ten feet away from the abusive Alpha and stopped. “The fucking _kitten_! That is the straw that broke the camel’s back for me. I was already giving your ex a deep discount but that was when I decided this one was gonna be pro bono.”

“He’s lying!” Kyle licked his lips. “Fucking cunt of an Omega! They all lie! Nothing but an Omega whore, only good if they’re on their backs with their legs spread!” 

That was the moment the Alpha decided to make his move. He grabbed a trash can and threw it at the mercenary before turning and bolting down the alleyway. 

Deadpool easily deflected the bin, grabbed a knife and threw it at the fleeing Alpha. His aim was, as always, perfect and the knife buried itself in the thick meat of the man’s thigh. The man screamed and fell to the ground.

The large Omega stalked forward and dropped down onto his mark, one knee in his lower back, the other between his shoulder blades. “What the fuck did you just say?”

Kyle, his repertoire of self-preservation skills apparently depleted by the act of trying to run, decided to give bravado a try and growled, “Omega trash only good as a cum dump for Alphas!” He screeched as Deadpool pushed down on the knife in his leg.

“You know, I was only supposed to scare you so you’d leave Jon and Bethany alone but, fuck, this is already a freebie! I might as well give you the full Chateau Deadpool experience including horrific torture and, depending on whether your manners improve or not, a slow and agonizing death!”

Deadpool pulled the knife free and, before he could move, he heard a familiar _thwip_ and felt the knife yanked out of his grip. 

Spider-man landed next to where the mercenary had the other man pinned to the ground. “Stand down Deadpool!”

Deadpool instinctively growled at the interruption, his large size making it deeper and more intimidating than what an average Omega was capable of.

The wall crawler answered with his own growl and grabbed the mercenary, pulling him off the prostrate and bleeding man. “I said to _stand down_! Go wait for me over there.” He pointed to some dumpsters further down the alley. _“Now,”_ he said firmly and gave his mate a gentle push in that direction when he didn’t move. 

“Oh my god, thank you Spider-Man! You saved my life! That guy is nuts!” 

Spider-Man crouched down next to him. “Shut up.”

“He is a total psychopath...he just jumped out of nowhere and threatened to kill me!” 

The hero leaned down and put pressure on the babbling idiots trigeminal nerve and growled, “I told you to shut up.” The man stopped talking but couldn’t contain the pained whine coming from his mouth. 

Spider-Man moved his hand away from Kyle’s face. “I don’t know the details of what Deadpool was hired to do...ah ah ah...no talking,” he said as the terminally moronic Alpha opened his mouth. “I don’t know and I don’t care. What I _do_ know is that he doesn’t take jobs that involve killing people anymore so you must have really, truly pissed him off. My suggestion is that you get your leg taken care of and then get out of my city. I promise you that I _will_ be keeping an eye on you and if you _don’t_ leave? Well, I can’t be everywhere at once and I might not be around to stop Deadpool next time. Nod if you understand me.” The terrified man’s head bobbed frantically. “Awesome,” Spider-Man said cheerfully, stood up, and quickly webbed the wound to control the bleeding. “I hear that Alaska is gorgeous but cold as hell in winter...You’ll want to invest in some nice warm clothes.”

He walked over to where Deadpool stood with arms folded tightly across his chest, staring at the filthy ground of the alley. Spider-Man stopped to retrieve his mate’s knife where it been had webbed to the wall, and handed it over. “Come on,” he said gently. The large man held onto Spider-Man’s back as he climbed them to the roof of the building. 

As soon as they made it to the top, Deadpool quietly walked over to an AC unit and sat down, leaning back against it. He hadn’t looked at Spider-Man since he’d growled at the young man. The hero walked over and sat next to him, making sure their shoulders were touching. 

“You wanna talk about it?”

Wade shrugged and then pulled off his mask, eyes wet with unshed tears. “He abuses his husband and mate. Started getting physical with their daughter too, and he killed her kitten Spidey! I was supposed to scare him enough so he left them alone but then he said some nasty stuff about Omegas and I guess I just lost it a little bit. I...I’m sorry that I snapped and that I growled at you.” He wiped his eyes. “God! These hormones are seriously fucking with me. I’m glad you stopped me. How did you find me? Tracked my phone?”

Spider-Man put an arm around his mate. “Yep. You should have been home for dinner and your shot a while ago and I started to get worried so I came looking for you. I’m not mad at you by the way. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. It was a normal emotional response, just amplified by the fertility hormones you’re taking.” He stood up and offered his hand to Wade. “You ready to get moving, sweetheart? I made lasagna.”

The mercenary perked up at that. “May’s recipe? Is there garlic bread?”

“Yes and of course there is.” He laughed as Wade stood up. “I even made a salad. Wanna ride babe?”

Deadpool pulled his mask back on and climb onto his lover’s back, nestling his face into his neck. “I always want to ride you Baby Boy. Woooooooooooohoooooooooooo!” He bellowed as the hero took a running leap and began swinging them home. In no time at all they had landed on the balcony outside their bedroom and were tumbling inside. “I’ll get dinner on the table if you want to shower quick,” Peter offered as he took off his mask and shed his suit. He grabbed some jeans and a tee shirt before heading to the kitchen. 

Wade stripped off his own gear hissing as the material pulled and tugged some areas.

It was starting to get bad again, the pain building up and breaking through his normal daily ache. He felt a little bit worse everyday. He knew he should probably let Stark know so he could get in for a treatment session, but with the hormone shots and his impending heat coming up, he figured he could just tough it out. Just a few more days and he’d feel better. Well, better for him anyway.

Wade took a colder shower than normal trying to soothe his aching skin. If he played his cards right, he could get Peter to give him a rub down with the CBD lotion he had hidden away. That could take the edge off sometimes and Peter just thought he was giving his lover a massage to help with his dry skin.

{Petey can rub anything he wants if you know what I mean!}

“Agreed,” Wade answered as he rinsed off the body wash and turned off the water.

[You do realize that we’re going to have to tell him about this someday. Keeping secrets from Peter is not good. We were never supposed to keep it from him for this long.]

“I know,” replied the Omega. “And we _will_ tell him, when the time is right, okay?” He gently patted his body dry and slipped on lounge pants and tee that showed off his muscles to good advantage. “My heat is due tomorrow right? After we get all this fertility stuff out of the way we can tell him.”

[I’ll believe it when I hear it.] 

Wade rolled his eyes and walked out into the kitchen. Peter had just finished plating their food and was placing it on the table. Wade walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him. He planted a loud, wet kiss on the nape of his neck. “This smells amazing Baby Boy. You’re so good to me.” 

Peter turned giving Wade a smile and quick kiss. “Thanks sweetheart. I don’t know about you, but I am starving! So as much as I love getting hugs and kisses from my big strong Omega, I’m going to have to put a pin in that so I can eat.”

“You can definitely pin me later Baby Boy,” Wade said as he wiggled his nonexistent eyebrows, earning an eye roll from the younger man.

They ate the delicious food and chatted about their plans for Wade’s impending heat, enjoying each other’s company and the domesticity of the moment. After they were done, Peter cleared the plates and brought out a large serving of tiramisu from one of their favorite places to share. 

“Pulling out the big guns Petey. What’s the occasion?” Wade grabbed a spoon and dug into the rich dessert. He closed his eyes and moaned in a way bordering on sexual as he took the first bite.Peter picked up his own spoon and took a bite, the two men making short work of the treat.

Peter cleared his throat. “Actually, there _is_ something I wanted to talk to you about.” He fidgeted with the spoon briefly before setting it down and folding his hands in an effort to hold them still. 

{Oh fuck. He’s changed his mind about kids. He’s leaving us! Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUUUUUUUCK.}

[Y calm down you idiot! We don’t know what is on his mind so let’s hear him out and _then_ we can panic if needed.]

Wade opened his mouth to say “what’s up” but the only sound that came out was “whulp” so he snapped his mouth closed so fast he bit his tongue. 

Peter reached across the table and took Wade’s hand in his. “I’ve been thinking a lot about us lately and how we manage to do things wrong.” He saw the panicked look on the Omega’s face. “Shit, not _wrong_...that isn’t what I meant. Just out of order? We bonded, now we’re trying to have kids...make a family...and I couldn’t be happier.” He laughed, “Jesus I’m really bad at this.” Peter reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, black case. Wade looked at it and then to Peter’s face. The young man slid off his chair and onto one knee as he opened it revealing a beautiful silvery chain with a small, dark red web charm, in the middle of which was a black stone. “What I’m trying to say, and failing spectacularly at I might add, is I want to be your husband. Wade Wilson, will you marry me?” He smiled sheepishly at the large man.

Wade looked back and forth between the necklace and his Alphas’s face, for once stunned into total silence.

{Did we die?}

[Not recently, no.]

{Are we hallucinating?]

Wade surreptitiously pinched his arm.

[Nope. We’re feeling pain and besides, there is a definite lack of sparklingly unicorns and rainbows for this to be one of our hallucinations.]

{Is Mysterio fucking with us? He’s _such_ a dick.]

[Pretty sure he’s incarcerated at the moment and his shit never lasts more than a few seconds on us anyway. We’ve been sitting here staring at Peter for at least five minutes. This is the real thing you guys]

{Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.}

[JESUS TWERKING CHRIST ANSWER THE MAN WILSON!!!]

Wade swallowed and gave one more glance at the box in his lover’s hand before dragging his eyes back to Peter’s soft eyes. “Holy shit. Holy fuck, are you sure? I mean, I’m a train wreck and there are massive chunks of my life I’ve never told you about. Are you really, really sure?”

Peter reached up to caress his mate’s face. “I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life, sweetheart.” He smiled.

“Well shit. Fuck yeah I want to marry you! Oh my god!” He burst into tears as he dove into the man’s arms, burying his face in his neck. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too sweetheart,” Peter’s own voice thick with tears. He pulled back slightly and look at Wade. “May I,” he asked as he motioned with the jewelry case. Unable to speak through the tears, Wade nodded enthusiastically. Peter stood and moved behind his mate _...his fiancé..._ and carefully placed the chain around his neck and secured the clasp. He walked back around to face the Omega and beamed with pride as he looked at the jewelry resting against his broad chest. He leaned down and gave Wade a slow and soft kiss. “Do you like it? Would you rather I get a ring?”

Wade shook his head and looked down at the charm, tracing it with his finger. “It’s so beautiful Baby Boy. I love it.”

Peter planted one more soft kiss against his lover’s lips. “The whole thing, chain and all, is vibranium so it won’t ever break. The, um, the design is obviously a web to represent me and the red and black is for you. I’m glad you like it,” the young man suddenly blushing furiously. 

“It’s perfect,” he whispered and hugged his Alpha tightly. _“You’re_ perfect.”

The young man smiled so brightly he could have lit up the eastern seaboard. “Okay, let me get the food put away quick, we’ll get your last hormone shot taken care of and then I want to make sweet, sweet love with my wonderful, perfect, amazing _fiancé_.”

Wade closed his eyes and smiled. “I think that sounds like a great plan, Baby Boy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade’s hormone boosted heat arrives. Peter gets a little hornier than he anticipated, Wade gets a little panicked, but fun times are had by the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied previous sexual assault. Aggressive sexual urges (but nothing bad happens).

Peter awoke suddenly to the overwhelming scent of his Omega in heat. He had always thought it was an enticing aroma in the past, but this blew those memories right out of the water.

He realized his cock was painfully hard, his knot half swollen and throbbing. He gritted his teeth, a low growl rumbling in his chest as arousal flooded his senses. His Alpha screaming _mate mate mate_ , overwhelming all other instincts and needs.

When he realized his Omega wasn't beside him, he scrambled out of bed, alarmed. His nostrils flared as he tried to scent Wade so he could track him down, knot him, fuck him until his belly was heavy and round with his pups. 

With that thought Peter’s rational brain finally kicked, causing him to stumble backward until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He held his face in his hands and took slow deep breaths through his mouth, trying to avoid taking in any more of the intoxicating scent.

Jesus, he had basically been ready to fuck Wade whether the Omega had wanted to or not. What was going on with him? He had never had difficulty keeping his Alpha at heel before and the feeling that he was losing control was utterly terrifying. He grabbed a tee shirt lying on the floor and covered his nose with it, trying to filter more of the scent out. It actually helped quite a bit and his thought process cleared considerably.

The logical explanation was that the additional hormones Wade was taking had intensified his heat significantly. This, in turn, kicked Peter’s Alpha into high gear making him function on base instincts alone. Now that he was able to think outside of his knot, he remembered reading about this exact scenario in the literature Randi had supplied them with.

Shit. He needed to find Wade to make sure he was okay.

Peter tentatively moved the shirt from his face, sniffing carefully, ready to cover his nose again at the slightest hint he was losing control. The scent was still very intense but, now that he was fully awake and prepared for it, he could easily control his Alpha.

Okay.

Good.

Now to find Wade.

“Wade,” he called softly. “Where are you? Are you okay sweetheart?” Peter moved through their apartment, listening for any sign of his mate, cautiously scenting the air. Pausing in the living room, he heard something down the hall toward the room Deadpool used for all of his equipment. Moving carefully to the door, Peter could smell Wade on the other side. He knocked gently. He heard movement and then an aborted sound.

“Sweetheart, can you talk to me?” Peter spoke softly. “It’s going to be okay. This is just a side effect of the hormone injections, alright? I was scared at first because it surprised me but now it’s okay.”

The Omega sat on the floor leaning against the locked door of the utility room, shaking and nearly hyperventilating with terror.

He had no idea where he was or what was happening aside from the fact he was in a heat more intense that he could ever remember having. He had been in bed when he suddenly caught the scent of aroused Alpha _right next to him_. His brain, more or less, went off line and survival instincts took over. He had hidden in this room, locking and barricading the door. He couldn’t let the Alpha find him. If he did they would hurt him. They always hurt him.

So he sat in the dark, keeping still and quiet, wishing he could mask he scent; he didn’t to give away his position. He was moderately safe here. There were weapons here to defend himself with if it came down to it. 

Eventually he heard a soft knock at the door, making him jump and cry out. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise, but he was sure he had been heard. Then the Alpha speaking to him. Shit. That confirmed he knew the Omega was in here. He’d try to get in. Alphas _always_ tried to get to Omegas to hurt them. 

_Always._

He heard the Alpha speaking softly, and that certainly wasn’t normal behavior. Alphas were loud and aggressive and took what they wanted. They were never quiet. They were never calm. This had to be a trap.

Curiosity got the better of him and the Omega pressed his ear to the door to hear what the Alpha was saying.

“Wade baby, you’re okay, sweetheart. I know you’re scared right now, but I promise that nobody is going to hurt you, okay?”

Wade? That was _his_ name. Who was this Alpha that said his name so sweetly and called him things like “sweetheart” and “baby”? He pressed his ear back to the door.

“I know you’re scared honey. I was scared too when I first woke up. Everything was so _intense_ , but I have it under control now. We don’t have to do anything and I’ll go stay with May or something if you want me to, but I just need to know you’re okay sweetheart. Please say something.”

Why did this Alpha sound like he was crying? Alphas didn’t _cry_. They didn’t say nice things to Omegas. They didn’t care about anything except getting their knot in him and hurting him. They certainly didn’t promise to leave him be! Who was this guy?

{Petey!}

[Our Baby Boy.]

{Spidey-Buns!}

[Our mate. Our _fiancé_.]

“Peter,” he whispered, and then a little louder, “Peter?”

A sigh of relief came from the other side of the door. “Yes sweetheart, Wade, it’s me. Are you okay?”

Reality started to reassert itself inside Wade’s brain. He was at home with his fiancé who would never hurt him. He had been taking hormone injections so they could find out if they could have children naturally. He had been having a shitty dream about when he first had been enrolled in Weapon X, about them taking away his heat regulating medication. Peter’s scent of arousal, in response to Wade’s own boosted heat, must have been incorporated into the dream, making Wade panic. 

“Sweetheart, if you want me to leave until your heat is done, I will okay? We can do this another time or not at all.” Peter’s voice was reassuring.

Wade shoved the table away from the door and unlocked it. He opened it, just enough to see his Alpha before he threw the door wide open and hugged Peter so hard he nearly toppled them over. Peter rubbed circles over his back and cooed reassurances in his ear. 

Peter could feel Wade’s slick on his thigh where the large man straddled him and his erection pressing into his abdomen. The Alpha’s cock was painfully hard and it took everything he had not to just pull the Omega onto his dick and just fuck him senseless. “Wade,” he said in a strangled voice. “I am _not_ going to be able to control myself if you don’t let go of me.”

Any fear Wade had was suddenly burned away by the intensity of his desire. He began to rock his hips against Peter, whining, desperate for his Alpha’s knot. The large man pushed his lover down onto his back and lowered himself onto his waiting erection, moaning in ecstasy. He began to ride the smaller man like it was the only thing keeping the universe from collapsing, stroking himself as hormones raged through his body like a storm.

Peter gasped as the warm tightness of Wade’s body enveloped his cock. The intensity of the Omega’s scent washed over the Alpha, narrowing his focus like a laser. All he could think of, all his body wanted, was to feel his knot inside of the beautiful man riding him. As he could feel his release nearing he grabbed Wade’s hips and began fuck into his pussy hard and fast. Suddenly his knot expanded and caught inside his mate. The Alpha literally _roared_ as he came, filling the Omega with his seed, bodies locked together so none was lost. Peter continued to thrust shallowly as Wade orgasmed with a keening sound, his own semen shooting across the Alphas’s taut stomach.

For several long minutes the only sound was their combined panting and occasional moans as an aftershock made one or the other twitch and shiver. 

[Holy. Fuck.]

{zebleactwum!}

[Fucking. Holy. Fuck]

{Snarglehorns!}

[I think we broke Y.]

{Skittle fountain laundromat!}

[An improvement. Are you with us big guy?]

Wade grunted and managed a slurred “yep” but his mouth and brain didn’t seem inclined to elaborate. 

“What?” Peter blinked at Wade in confusion, his own brain foggy mess. 

The Omega tapped on his forehead, trying to indicate he was talking to the Voices. Peter gave a thumbs up and smiled weakly. 

They stayed like that until Peter’s knot deflated enough for them to pull apart. Wade rolled off him with a groan. “Holy fucking fuck,” the mercenary seemed to finally regain the ability to speak. He looked down at Peter’s body and then his own. “We’re a mess.”

Peter propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. “The hallway is not looking too great either.” He managed to stand and then offered Wade a hand, helping him to his feet. “Come on, let’s take a shower. Eat something.”

They showered together, surprisingly not turning it into sexy times. They were both too worn out. Afterward, Peter microwaved some left over Pad Thai for them and made Wade drink two full glasses of water before leading him back to their bedroom.

“Are you okay sweetheart? I was so scared when I realized what was going on.” Peter held Wade’s face in his hands. “That was so intense and in the hall I just got to the point where I couldn’t have stopped if I wanted to....I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He chewed his bottom lip nervously.

Wade cuddled close to his Alpha. “I’m okay Baby Boy and you didn’t hurt me. Heats give me weird dreams anyway and apparently extra hormones added to the fun.” He kissed Peter softly. “I started to smell your Alpha and I panicked in my dream. I didn’t actually wake up fully until you started talking to me through the door. At first I was just relieved, but uh, super horny kicked in when we were touching. That was the most intense sex of my life by the way. I’m still not sure Y is back to normal.”

{Peter pretty dick nice fun!}

“Nope, still broke, but getting better. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Wade paused. “Um, do you think every wave is going to be like that this cycle? I’m not sure I can handle that if I’m being totally honest.”

Peter huffed a laugh. “God, I hope not because as mind blowing as it was, I’m pretty sure too much of that would kill me.” He snuggled closer to his mate. “I think we should try and get some sleep though. I have a feeling we’re going to need all the energy we can for the next few days.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Wade’s hormone boosted heat catches up with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talk about infertility

Peter cracked open an eye, and tried to gauge what time it was. Judging by the angle of the light through the blinds, he guessed it was mid morning. With a quiet groan he opened both eyes and turned to look at his mate.

Wade was face down and splayed across their bed like a giant starfish, snoring softly. He was completely naked and Peter could see where the assorted fluids of their lovemaking had dried on his skin. 

They might have to burn the sheets.

And maybe the mattress.

Rolling toward his lover, Peter kissed his shoulder and rubbed his back. “Time to wake up sweetheart. We need showers and food.” He wrinkled his nose. “Mostly showers.”

The large man stirred and groaned as he shifted to look at the Alpha. “I’m not sure I can move Baby Boy.” He grimaced as he tried to roll onto his side. “Did you know I once had my legs ripped off and I was up and around by that evening? You seemed to have fucked me so hard that I can’t stand up. Do you understand how difficult that is?”

Peter stood up and stretched, his back cracking loudly as he did. “Achievement Unlocked,” he said. “Out Fuck Super Healing Factor.”

Wade snorted and forced his body to move until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He ached, but damn if it wasn’t the best ache he’d ever had. “I don’t know about you Baby Boy, but I’m not sure a shower is gonna cut it. I might need a pressure washer.” He carefully stood up and started toward their bathroom. “I can’t believe one person could produce this much jizz! Jesus Christ, I’m _caked_ in it!” He turned on the shower and climbed in, not even waiting for it to heat up, Peter joining him.

“You were no slouch in the Bodily Fluid Olympics yourself babe.” Peter ducked under the stream of rapidly warming water and grabbed his shampoo. “You definitely placed in your weight class,” he said as he lathered his hair.

Wade was scrubbing his body with a sudsy pouf. “Well, you took home the gold Baby Boy. There shall be a ticker tape parade in your honor and I’m very proud of you.”

They finished their shower and both put on lounge pants and tee shirts. Wade headed to the kitchen to make breakfast and Peter grabbed his laptop to check his email. His inbox was always packed after the few days he took off for Wade’s heats. As he waited for the computer to boot up, he rubbed the back of his neck trying to ease the ache in his muscles. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of them having so much sex that he was sore and probably would be for a day or two.

Peter’s smile disappeared when his computer finished its start up and his desktop appeared on the screen. The date in the corner was October 12th. That couldn’t possibly be right. If it was that meant that Wade and Peter had been out of commission for, he calculated quickly, _nine days_. The average heat only lasted two or three days at most. Nine days was unheard of. Peter grabbed his phone and tapped the screen to life, October 12th superimposed over his background of Deadpool and Spider-Man with their faces smooshed together.

Wade set down a huge a plate of toast in the center of the table and then two glasses of orange juice. He saw the look on Peter’s face and felt a jolt of brief panic, assuming he had gotten bad news of some sort. “What’s wrong?”

The Alpha looked up at his mate, down to his phone again, and then back up to Wade’s face. He burst into laughter, body shaking and tears springing up at the corners of his eyes, alarming Wade even more. 

{What is going on? Did something happen? Something super bad happened, right?}

[He has definitely lost it. What if something happened to May?]

{NOT MAY PLEASE NOT MAY!!}

“Hey Petey, you’re scaring us right now. What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

It took nearly two minutes before Peter was able to calm down enough to speak. “Wade, it’s been nine days since your heat started,” he said. “We fucked for over a week!” This set off another fit of hysteria.

Wade stared at the young man, processing the information and then his face broke into a broad grin. “That would explain why my hips feel on the verge of dislocating. Jesus Christ Petey. This has got to be some kind of record!” He suddenly looked slightly panicked. “You gotta call May! If she hasn’t heard from you in a week, she’s going to think you died or something.”

“Oh shit!” Peter unlocked his phone and saw numerous text messages and voicemails from not only May, but many others as well. He quickly shot off a group text to MJ and Ned letting them know he was okay, he was calling his aunt right now, and he’d talk to them later. 

May’s phone rang a total of once before she picked up. “PETER BENJAMIN PARKER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I’VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!” Peter held the phone away from his ear. Wade winced and scooted his chair back from the table, as if trying to put distance between and himself and May’s ire. 

“May, I’m so sor...” but his aunt cut him off.

“NEITHER YOU NOR WADE WAS ANSWERING YOUR PHONES, HAPPY COULDN’T FIND YOU, AND TONY HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD YOUNG MAN.”

“May, please!” Peter said, trying to calm her. “I swear we’re okay and I can explain everything! I promise it’s nothing bad!”

The irate woman huffed. “I want to see you two at my door within the hour, mister, and it had _better_ be good!”

“Yes! We’ll be there! Leaving right now!” Peter said frantically.“Love you May!”

Exactly forty eight minutes later, Peter and Wade were knocking on May’s apartment door. 

By the middle of the second knock, the door was being wrenched open and Peter was yanked into a crushing hug by his aunt. She let him go briefly to smack him on the side of his head before pulling him back into her embrace. She let him go and took a step back, pointing to the table. “Go. Sit. Now.” Both men scrambled to a chair and sat down. May poured three cups of coffee, aggressively placing them in front of her nephew and his mate (making sure there was cream and sugar for Wade) before she sat with her own cup. “Start talking.”

Peter and Wade exchanged a look, this was _not_ how they had envisioned breaking this news to May. The Alpha scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed.

“May I am SO sorry that we were out of touch for so long! We lost track of time but I swear to you there is a good explanation!” 

“Well I’m waiting,” May glared and took an angry sip of coffee.

Peter picked imaginary lint off of his shirt sleeve and Wade was extremely invested in stirring his coffee.

“I’m not even sure where to start,” Peter looked over at his mate who was still stirring his coffee like it was the most important job in the world. “Okay, you know that Wade and I are bonded.”

May shot the young man a look. “I’m familiar with your relationship, yes.”

“Oh my god, this is kind of embarrassing.” Peter buried his face in his hands. “Recently the topic of possible fertility issues came up, so we saw a specialist.” The young man could feel his face flushing with embarrassment. “Wade was taking hormone shots to make sure he, uh, released an egg during his, you know, his heat so the doctor could see if everything was, um, working.” His ears felt like they were on fire and Wade was going to stir a hole through the bottom of his mug soon. “So, uh, the hormones kind of made this heat super intense and last longer than normal. We were, um, engaged in personal activities until we woke this morning.”

Peter’s face was so red he looked close to exploding.

Wade stirred his coffee faster.

May stared at them for a moment and then let out a short, high pitched scream causing both men to jump, Wade sloshing hot coffee over his hand.

“You two are going to have a baby!” She jumped up and skirted around the table to hug Peter and plant a kiss on Wade’s cheek. “This is amazing! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? We need something to celebrate!” She planted one last kiss on Wade’s head and then headed to the kitchen to rummage through her cupboards. “I’m pretty sure I have some chocolate chip cookies.”

“May! Nobody is pregnant yet! We’re just, you know, figuring out if we can or not.” Peter was still bright red as he mopped up the coffee his mate had spilled. “We didn’t want to tell anyone until we knew exactly what was going on.”

The older woman returned to the table triumphantly hold a package of cookies. “I know you aren’t pregnant _yet_ but the fact you’re talking about it and seeing specialists, that’s a pretty big deal.” She reached out and took ahold of each one of their hands. “I am so happy for you boys, I really am. Can I ask what happens now?”

“Depends on what they find,” Wade offered. “If everything is fine, we just try it the old fashioned way. If they find something wrong,” Peter heard Wade’s voice break slightly at this. “Then we get into surrogacy or maybe adoption.” The Alpha took his mate’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Either way, we should know soon. The doctor said the results come back pretty quick. Um, we have one other kind of important thing too.” Wade looked up shyly at May and pulled the web charm out from under his hoodie. “Peter asked me to marry him.”

They were pretty sure everyone in the building heard May’s response _that_ news.

Three hours later the two men were just about to get on the elevator to their apartment when both of their phones chimed.

**Randi:** Hey guys results are in. I’m available to meet now to go over them if you want.

Wade’s heart sped up and Peter squeezed his hand hard enough he felt a bone crack.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry sweetheart!” The Alpha was horrified by what he had done. “I guess I’m pretty nervous. “

Wade waved him off. “It’s okay Baby Boy, it was a nice distraction from the heart attack I was having.” He bit his lip and looked down at Peter. “Are we ready? I’m kinda scared.”

The smaller man kissed the Omega gently. “I’m scared too, but whatever happens, we’re going to be okay. If we wait we’re just going to get more and more stressed about it.”  
  


**Wade:** now is fine meet at the same place?

**Randi:** On my way!

The woman was waiting for them by the time they made it to the arboretum. She was sitting at the same table typing away on her phone. She looked up and smiled when she saw them. 

“Hey guys! No lunch today I’m afraid. I have half a pack of Starburst if you want one.” She set stuffed her phone in her pocket. “How has it been going?” She asked as the two men sat down. 

“There have been a few hiccups along the way, but we’re hanging in there,” Peter smiled.

“By ‘hiccups’ he means I’ve been a hyper moody asshole, we just banged for a week solid, and just had to explain to his aunt that she hadn’t heard from us was because we were too busy fucking,” Wade supplied. “Other than that, we’re totes cool.”

Randi snorted and picked up a tablet from the table and brought the screen to life. “I’ll just get started if that is okay with you guys. So, the good news is that you are both fertile, no problems there at all. All the eggs are egging and all the sperm are sperming. They get together and bing bang boom, we have a zygote!

The bad news is pretty much what I expected when we first met: your healing factor is rejecting the fertilized egg as foreign matter. Unfortunately, you’ll probably never be able to carry a child yourself.” She leaned forward and looked at Wade. “Before we discuss anything else, I want to say that no matter what happens from here, that is still shitty news to receive and I’m sorry about that. This is, and pay attention because there will be a quiz later, absolutely _not your fault_. You are not broken and you are not defective, okay? Do you need some time before we continue?”

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and Wade felt Peter rub his back. The Omega took a deep breath and looked up, smiling weakly. “I’ll be okay. Is it weird that for years I believed I couldn’t have kids, but actually hearing it from someone else still hurts?”

“Nope. No matter what, it sucks to hear that,” Randi said. “Doesn’t matter how long you knew or suspected it. Sad news is sad news.” She shrugged. “Are you okay to keep going? Because the news does get better, I promise.” She waited until the large man nodded before she continued. “Remember how I said you guys were fertile? That makes you perfect candidates for surrogacy. That means we’d have to harvest eggs from you, Wade.”

“If we decide to go this route, how do we find someone to do this for us?” Wade asked. “‘Hey, can we borrow your uterus for the next nine months’ seems like a super awkward conversation to have with your friends.” 

“If you don’t have anyone that you are comfortable asking, don’t worry about it,” the woman laughed. “We actually have a rotating roster of surrogates so you don’t have to find your own unless you want to. I know that sounds kind of baby mill-ish but I swear we have very rigorous criteria about how often any surrogate can carry and so on. We actually don’t need them to be involved very often, but we wanted to make sure the option is there.” She tapped the tablet a few times and then turned the screen so they could see it. “For example, this is Grace Romanowski, a Beta, and she’s available now.” 

On the display was the picture of a pleasant looking woman with long brown hair and green eyes. Below the picture was biographical information like age, secondary gender, and the like. According to the profile she had helped three previous couples have children.

“All the surrogates that work for us live here at the tower. All doctor visits and medical costs are taken care of, and they receive a generous monthly stipend. These are all people who, for whatever reason, want to help other people.” Randi set the tablet down on the table.

  
{So we can make a baby with our Petey, but our body won’t let it grow?}  
  


[That is the gist of it, yes.]   
  


{But the Nice Taco Lady....}  


[Randi.]

  
{Right, that’s what I said, the Nice Taco Lady...she can mix up the baby juice....}  
  


[Jesus Christ]  
  


{.....and put it in someone else and the baby can grow there, but then we get to keep it when it’s done?}  
  


[As horrifying as that description is, that is essentially correct.]

{....}  
  


{I want us to have a baby Dubs. With our precious little Pete.}  
  


[Me too, Y. Me too.]

“I...I want to do it,” Wade whispered. “I want to have a baby that is part of you and part of me, Petey. I believed for so long that I’d never be able to and I want it so fucking bad. I don’t want to wait.”

Peter pulled the Omega into a tight hug, covering his face in kisses. “I want this too sweetheart. I want this too.” Wiping away tears the young man looked at the doctor sitting across from them.

She smiled brightly. “Let’s get this party started.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool does a job, he’s still keeping some big secrets from Peter, and ova are collected....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mildly graphic violence (including one episode of self harm), implied previous abuse, implied tomophobia (fear of medical procedures) and iatrophobia (fear of doctors).
> 
> One of the characters in this chapter is of Ethiopian ancestry and I uses a word in Amharic, one of the native languages. I used Google to help me translate it so I kind of assume it is somehow mangled. I apologize if I messed it up! 
> 
> The same character also uses a line from Deadpool 2.
> 
> References to The Princess Bride and Monty Python.
> 
> The song Peter sings is Superman (It’s Not Easy), by Five For Fighting
> 
> Wade’s internal dialogue is *italics*.

The rain that had been coming down all day was rapidly turning into sleet as the temperatures dropped. Everyone with half a brain was inside where it was warm and dry. Deadpool was crouched on a fire escape, staring at a door, pretending he wasn’t freezing his balls off.

{This sucks.}

[Why are we doing this again?]

“Because we are waiting for Vladimir Preobrazhensky,” Deadpool said. “We need to have a little chat with him on behalf of several of his tenants.”

He shifted uncomfortably wishing this asshole slumlord would hurry it up. His pain had been increasing day by day and being cold and wet was making it worse. He knew he should have called Stark by now so he could take care of it, before it got really bad and he had an Episode. He was just so busy lately, and he could handle some extra pain. He was _fine_. He would totally call Tony when he had a few extra minutes.

[You’re making this worse! You need to go home, tell Peter, and take care of this before it gets really bad.]

“Get off my ass about this Dubs. I can handle it.” Deadpool stood up when he saw his mark exit the illegal gambling den. He watched as the tall man tugged the collar of his coat up, opened up umbrella, and began to walk away. “Time for a superhero landing,” he whispered ashe dropped down in front of the other man.

When the red and black clad mercenary landed, his target already had a gun pointed at Deadpool’s masked face. Grabbing the man’s wrist, he twisted until he felt a crack and the gun clattered to the ground. The man swung his other arm toward Deadpool, burying the knife he was holding into the mercenary’s chest.

“Dang Vlad! You’re mama didn’t raise no quitter, huh?” Wade blocked as the man tried to slam his elbow into Deadpool’s face. “Did you know that it only takes twelve pounds of pressure applied to the side of the knee to snap it?” There was a loud crack and the man screamed. “Nothing like a hands on, or maybe it’s boot on, experience, right? We like to provide a truly immersive experience at the Deadpool Academy of Ass Kicking.” He dragged the man up by his coat and pushed him against a wall. “I have to say that you had a little more fight in you than I was expecting, but I don’t mind.” The mercenary yanked the knife free and looked at it. “Nice touch with the black blade! So many bad guys go with a big shiny one that catches the light and gives it away. Not you though, huh, Vlad? You have experience. You understand quality of work over cool visuals. As one motherfucker to another, I tip my hat to you. It’s a metaphorical hat because I don’t have one on right now.”

The man grasped the wrist of the hand that held him to the wall, not in an attempt to escape, but to keep pressure off his shattered leg. “What do you want? Who sent you?”

“I represent a group of people who live in one of the apartment buildings you recently acquired. You see, they are not very happy with the new management,” Deadpool shifted his grip slightly. “Apparently you’ve been letting the property go to shit and you keep increasing the rent! If anyone complains you send goons to rough them up.” The mercenary shook his head sadly as if he were disappointed in the man. “You roughed up the grandson of the sweetest abuela I have ever met. She made me tamales, Vlad! Homemade tamales!”

“Whatever they are paying you, I can double it, triple it,” Vladimir gasped. “I can make you very wealthy, just let me go!”

Deadpool laughed. “I have been a good little Canadian and saved my loonies over the years. I could buy and sell you ten times over. I don’t do this for the _money_ you piece of shit, I do it because I hate bullies and you my friend,” he booped the terrified man on the nose. “ _You_ check all the bully boxes.” He leaned in until he was pressing ever so slightly on the damaged knee causing the man to grind his teeth in pain. “Also, I’m really, really fucking good at my job. So this is what is going to happen V-Dog, you are going to see the error of your ways and start making an honest living! Fix your properties, all of them because I assume you are fucking over every renter in every building you own, drop the rent back to where it was, and leave the people alone. If you do, this is the last time you’ll see me. If you don’t, well, you have another knee. Are we good?” The man nodded so quickly he was in danger of giving himself whiplash. “Awesome Vlad! It was a pleasure meeting you. You’re going to want to call someone about that knee and wrist. Ouch, am I right?” Deadpool let go of the man’s coat, letting him fall to the ground with an agonized scream. “I’m keeping the knife and gun, seriously quality workmanship. Hope you don’t see me around!” The large man waved as he strolled away.

[Are we going home now? You do remember you’re meeting Randi in the morning, right?]

“Jesus Christ, Dubs! Yes, we’re going home!”

Deadpool was walking in relative silence, Yellow humming tunelessly in his head, when it suddenly felt like someone had doused his skin in lighter fluid and lit a match. He stumbled into a wall and dropped heavily to his knees.

{Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuck.}

[W-wade....call....Stark....nnggggghhhhh]

The large man was in agony, every nerve in his body screaming at him. Paralyzed by pain, he huddled against the wall, forcing himself to take ragged, shallow breaths. He didn’t know how long he stayed there, on the sidewalk, sleet pouring over him. It could have been seconds or it could have been hours. Eventually the pain subsided to a more tolerable level and Deadpool pushed himself to his feet, and forced his body to walk toward home and Peter.

Peter would make him feel better, just like always. He’d wrap him in soft blankets and give him kisses and cuddles and gentle touches.

“Almost there. Come on.” Wade gritted his chattering teeth.

When he finally made it to the tower, he was still in incredible pain. By the time he made it to their apartment, he was able to mask it effectively. Primarily because he was so hypothermic that he could no longer speak.

[You have GOT to tell Peter! Call Stark!]

* _I will. Soon.*_ He unlocked the door and stepped inside. * _I promise.*_

Peter was sitting on the sofa tapping away at his laptop when he heard the door open. “Dinner is in the oven. How did your job go?” He looked up when he didn’t get an answer and saw Wade standing by the door, shivering, ice cold water dripping onto the floor around him, teeth chattering too hard for him to speak. “Oh sweetheart,” he quickly set his laptop on the coffee table and rushed to his mate. “Oh my god, you are are like ice. Bathroom, now.” When Wade tried to take a step and ended dropping to one knee, Peter scooped him up a and carried him to their bathroom. He gently set him down on the closed toilet, plugged the drain in the tub, and started to run a warm bath.

“Okay big guy, let’s get out of your suit,” he started to unbuckle straps and carefully lay pouches and weapons to the side. “Gonna get you in a nice warm bath, okay? Doesn’t that sound good?” He pulled off the Deadpool mask and got to work on his top, seeing the hole where he had obviously been stabbed. He chose not to comment on it. When he finished removing Wade’s clothes, he lifted him into the tub of warm water, the large man whining through chattering teeth. 

“I’m going to go make you a hot chocolate, okay? Will you be okay while I do that, Wade?” The mercenary managed to nod.

Peter ran to the kitchen and grabbed the tin of cocoa and an oversized mug. He spooned a generous amount of the powder into the cup while he heated some milk in the microwave. As soon as it was hot enough, he poured it into the mug. He headed quickly back to the bathroom, stirring the beverage as he walked.

Wade was already beginning to look a little better than when he had gotten home. Peter helped him sit up and sip some of the hot drink. The large man sighed and sat back, shuddering as a chill ran though his body. “Th-th-th-thanks B-b-b-baby B-b-boy. I’m okay n-n-n-now.”

The young man sat the mug down next to the sink and and pressed a hand to Wade’s forehead and then to his abdomen. “You’re still pretty cold sweetheart. What happened?”

“Apparently the guy I needed to have a chat with like gambling a l-l-little more than I anticipated.” Wade sunk a little lower in the water. “Ended up s-s-s-s-sitting on a fire escape in this shit.” He signed. “I know I should have come home sooner and just tried deal with him another time, but I h-h-h-h-hated the idea of him messing with those poor people more.”

Peter leaned down and kissed his fiancé. “You’re such a big softy. Big old teddy bear.” He smiled fondly at the large man and then became more serious. “Maybe we should reschedule, I’m sure Randi will understand.”

Wade grabbed Peter’s hand. “No Baby Boy! I’ll be fine in a little while, I already feel better, I swear!” He looked down then back up at Peter’s face. “If I don’t do it now, I’m not sure I could psych myself up enough to try again.”

The Alpha frowned slightly, his concern for the Omega obvious. “Okay,” he relented when Wade gave his best sad puppy face, “but if you aren’t one hundred percent by the morning, we’re rescheduling.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Wade saluted. “I’d really like to more cocoa anda cuddle if that is within mission perimeters, sir!”

Peter rolled his eyes and helped get his mate settled for the night.

The next morning found Wade laying on an exam table, holding onto Peter’s hand for dear life, trying to ignore the stirrups that his legs would be resting in soon, and remembering how to breathe. He jumped slightly when Randi came into the procedure room with two other people, an RN and an anesthesiologist they had met previously.

“It’s become a personal goal of mine to enter a room you are in without making you jump half way to the moon,” the doctor smiled. “How are you doing Wade? Are you okay to continue?”

He offered a tight smile. “Yeah, I’m nervous, but I’m never _not_ going to be nervous so now is as good a time as any.”

“Okay, you remember my RN, Derek Hernandez and Dr Abimbola, the anesthesiologist?” Wade and Peter nodded. 

“It is so wonderful to meet with you again,” Dr Abimbola and smiled warmly. “I am so pleased that I can be here and assist you in growing your family. I, myself, am the oldest of seven children. It felt like there was always a baby while I was growing up.” Her laugh was like a warm hug. “My ayati, my grandmother, liked to say that children give us the chance to be be better than we are.”

Peter smiled and squeezed Wade’s hand. “Can you explain exactly what you will be doing today?”

“Of course! You are a special man Mr Wilson because your body heals so quickly. Luckily we have perfected a way to keep you sedated using a combination of general anesthesia administered both intravenously and as a gas. Before your body can fully adapt to one, we will begin to use another and so on until it is time for you to wake up.” The woman patted Wade’s arm with a chocolate brown hand. “I promise that you will be safe and comfortable the whole time. You have my word that I will care for you as if you were my own family. I have so many siblings what is one more?”

“Peter is gonna be here the whole time,” Randi assured the nervous man. “Unless he barfs, then I gotta kick him to the curb.” She smiled broadly. “Do either of you have questions?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Wade, are you ready to continue?”

He took a deep breath and looked up at his mate, who smiled. “Yeah. Yeah I’m ready.”

“Okay. Peter you can sit right there,” Randi motioned to a chair near the head of the exam table. “Derek, let’s go ahead and get the IV started. Dr Abimbola, whenever you’re ready.”

As anesthesiologist lowered a mask over Wade’s mouth and nose, he could feel Peter squeezing his hand. The last thing he heard as his eyes grew heavy was his Alpha saying he loved him.

[Did you hear that?]

{Where are we? What happened?}

[Shhhh....can you hear that?]

{Something is beeping. Why do we feel so weird?}

[What’s making that noise? We know what that sound is...why can’t we remember?]

{That’s a bad sound! We don’t like that sound! We get hurt when we hear it!}

[Monitor...it’s a monitor. A heart monitor. Why are we on a heart monitor? I don’t remember what happened.]

{NO NO NO NO NO IT’S KILLEBREW AND FRANCIS NO NO NO NO NO}

[It’s not! It can’t be! We got away remember? We escaped! We're safe now!]

{WE’RE NOT SAFE! WE’LL NEVER BE SAFE!}

[God dammit Y, shut up! I’m trying to think! Where is Wade? Why can’t we hear him? Wade? WADE?]

~ I can’t stand to fly ~

[What? Wade?]

~ I’m not that naive ~

{Who is that? Where is Wade? I’m scared!}

~ I’m just out to find ~

[I don’t know! Wade? WADE???]

~ the better part of me ~

{Wait! We know that voice! We like that voice!}

~ I’m more than a bird ~

[Yes! That’s a good voice! It’ll help us find Wade!]

~ I’m more than a plane ~

{He...he loves us and takes care of us when we’re sad!}

~ I’m more than a pretty face beside a train~

[Yes! Yes he does! Peter! It’s Peter! Wade wake the fuck UP]

~ and it’s not easy to be me ~

* _What’s going on? Y? Dubs?*_

[WADE! Holy fuck you’re back! Jesus Christ!]

The Omega moaned. His head was pounding and he was incredibly nauseous. He felt like he’d been drugged. “What the fuck happened?” His voice was raspy and his throat hurt.

“Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?”Peter. That was Peter.

Wade’s head was swimming “Not....Not good. Head hurts.” He tried to open his eyes and immediately regretted it as the room tilted and spun. He started to gag and Peter quickly rolled him to his side as he dry heaved. “Oh fuck...dizzy...sick. What happened?”

The Alpha wiped his mate’s face and ran a soothing hand down his back. “Randi was taking your eggs today, remember? You did amazing and I am so proud of you babe. They had to use pretty heavy amounts of drugs to sedate you. You’re gonna be okay sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to Wade’s forehead. “You’re gonna be fine.”

As his healing factor purged the anesthetics from his body, Wade had already begun to feel better. His headache was receding and his stomach had settled. Peter helped him elevate the head of the bed until he was sitting upright.

The Alpha fluffed pillows and tucked in blankets and brought ice chips...generally doting on, and taking care of, his mate. It didn’t matter that mercenary’s healing factor meant he would fine they would be leaving soon. He loved to fuss over the big man and truth be told, Wade loved it too. It made him feel warm and safe, two things that he’d been sorely lacking most of his life. 

There was a knock at the door quickly followed by Randi’s head. “Hey! You didn’t tell jump! Score one for me! How are you feeling?,” she asked as she stepped into the room, carrying a tablet. “We had to put you pretty far down, sorry about that.”

“The first few minutes were brutal but I’m feeling better,” Wade gave a tired smile. “So....uh...how did everything go?”

Randi tapped the tablet screen as she chatted. “Let me start by saying that we can usually get up to fifteen ova using this procedure. That’s pretty standard across the board, human, mutant, or enhanced.” She turned the tablet toward the pair. “I’m not gonna lie Wade, you gave me a run for my money, thought you were gonna wake up during and we’d have to stop, but I enjoy a challenge and hate being thwarted. Gentleman, I give you your baker’s dozen of healthy, viable, baby making, eggs.” On the screen were thirteen gray circles, the photograph clearly taken using a microscope.

“Oh my god,” Peter breathed. “Each one of those is a potential baby. Oh my god! This is amazing! Wade, look at our babies!” He excitedly hugged his mate and planted a loud kiss on his cheek.

Wade sat staring at the screen, so many emotions running through him he didn’t even know where to start. He traced a finger over the image, hardly believing his eyes. He reached down, grabbed his left pinky finger, and yanked backward until it broke with a snap. He heard Peter’s horrified gasp.

“Whoa dude! What the fuck!” Randi jumped back. “What the fuck did you do that for? Jesus Christ!”

“I’m sorry, I...I had to know that this was real.” Wade looked down at his healing finger. “I hallucinate sometimes and I had to know this was really happening.” He looked up at Peter. “I had to know for sure this was true.” The Alpha placed a comforting hand on the back of his neck.

The doctor stepped back up to the bed. “Okay, I guess I get that. Trauma is a an asshole and understand how your mind and body can fuck with you. Shit, I can still feel my leg and that old gal and I parted ways a _long_ time ago. It sucks when you literally have an itch you can’t scratch. I would super duper appreciate it if you didn’t do stuff like that,” she gestured to his hand, “again. Or at least warn me or something.” She shook her head as if to clear it.

“Okay, things to do from here: step one, I email you guys this picture, because it is obviously important to you. Step two, Peter, we need your sperm. This is the most important part you’ll play in this, _hands_ down.”

Wade snorted. “He’s very talented, he can _handle_ it.

“He’s pretty _handy_ then?”

“Oh my god, you two,” Peter’s face was turning red with embarrassment. “Don’t make me separate you.”

“Okay, okay, sorry,” the woman said. “It’s just _hard_ for me to pass up a good masturbation joke.”

“Don’t even think about it!” Peter said as Wade started to open his mouth.

“Where were we?” The doctor was still laughing. “Right, step three: we fertilize those gorgeous little suckers.” She pointed to the tablet that Wade still held. “Step four: we throw it at the wall and see what sticks. Grace is on stand by so we are locked, stocked, and ready to rock as soon as we get your sperm. See Derek and he’ll get you a room and specimen jar.”

“That is probably the least sexy thing anyone has said to me right before I’m about to touch myself.” 

“I can always help Baby Boy,” Wade said and made a kissy noises as his mate headed out of the room.

Randi pushed Peter out the door and waved as he walked down the hall. “Nope, sorry, we need to make sure it _all_ gets in the cup you guys. Have fun storming the castle and remember every sperm is sacred!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assaults on Omegas are starting to increase and law enforcement is turning a blind eye.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Talk of sexual assault, talk of “date rape” type drugs, mild description of attempted sexual assault. 
> 
> The incident in WWII involving the hedgerows in Normandy actually happened. My details are admittedly fuzzy because it’s been a while since I read about it. Citizen Soldiers by Stephen Ambrose is a phenomenal book of you are interested in WWII history at all.

Steve Rogers sat down at the conference table and looked around at the assemblage of people before him. It always struck him how the ordinary could band together and do extraordinary things.

He’d seen it in the war: people with all sorts of different backgrounds and skill sets, facing challenges that seemed insurmountable. Farmers, engineers, factory workers, scholars and high school drop outs. They’d see a problem and take it apart until they had a solution. A great example were the hedgerows in France. 

When the Allied troops had landed at Normandy and began to make their way inland, they realized that what aerial reconnaissance had led them to believe were simply shrubs separating fields were in fact well worn tracks between thick earthen walls taller than a man. It was like a maze and all their vehicles and tanks were rendered useless and the advance ground to a halt...until a soldier suggested welding a wide bore pipe to the front of tanks, punching holes into the berm, filling them with explosives and blasting them. It had worked like a charm, the troops were able to make a path straight through the country side allowing the Allied Forces to move forward. If one guy hadn’t used his own life experience to look at the problem a different way, the war might have ended very, _very_ differently. 

He knew that society would probably argue that the group before him was anything but “ordinary people”. He would argue back that they were because, even if they could do extraordinary things, they were people first. Each one of them molded by their experiences, bringing their own unique way of looking at things. Joining together, filling in the gaps, amplifying strengths and fortifying weaknesses.

Blasting a path through the hedgerows.

Steve wished society could see them like this: Tony and Bruce discussing some new technology while Natasha, the notorious Black Widow, absently stroked Banner’s back. The assassin and the monster, sharing a moment of domesticity.

Wanda and Sam were trying to explain the appeal of horror movies and the “jump scare” to Vision, who was clearly having difficulty with the concept.

Clint and Kate were deep in conversation with Jessica Jones and Wade Wilson, probably planning a marathon game night, while Parker leaned against his mate, smiling fondly and occasionally contributing.

People, they were just people. Ones that had abilities or skills that outstripped the “average” citizen, certainly...but at the end of the day, just...people. 

“You’re looking awfully pensive there Steve,” Bucky’s voice came from beside him. “Careful you don’t strain something trying to think too hard. Also, you might want to get this meeting going before we completely lose everyone. Barton is about two minutes away from breaking his Dungeon Master’s Guide.”

Steve laughed softly at his mate. “You’re probably right, Buck. Let’s go ahead and get started,” he said raising his voice to catch everyone’s attention. “I asked Jessica Jones to join us,” he continued as the group settled down. “She had been working on this issue independently before working with Kate. Thanks for agreeing to be here, Ms Jones.”

“I usually don’t play well with others...just ask Daredevil or Luke...but this has turned out to be much, much bigger than I can handle on my own.” The dark haired woman folded her arms across her chest. “And Jessica is fine.”

“If you save her life you get to call her Jess!” Wade piped up in a sing song voice. Peter rolled his eyes and shoved the big Omega gently.

“Several months ago,” Steve began, “assaults against Omegas began to be reported to local police precincts. They all shared key commonalities: the victims were all on heat regulating medications, they were out in a social setting such as a bar or restaurant,” he nodded to Tony who brought up a map, the locations of the assaults shown as red dots. “They suddenly dropped into heat outside of their normal cycle. The victims were then physically assaulted by an Alpha or Alphas in a few cases,” he said grimly. “The reports were largely dismissed by police as a bad batch of heat suppressants and, as of right now, no charges have been brought against any of the perpetrators. Jessica,” he nodded to the woman. “If you would.”

Jessica shifted in her seat, obviously not comfortable with being the center of attention. “I was hired by one of the victims because the cops didn’t believe his claim that he had been drugged. He was attacked by...a group. He was beaten badly and left in an alley.” Jessica sat back and crossed her arms. The rage she felt was clearly visible in how she held herself. “He ended up terminating a pregnancy that was the product of the assault. That’s when he contacted me.” She seemed to glare at the universe.

“I got a tip from a nurse that I know about Omegas that were showing up in her ER with the same basic story. She was able to convince a few of them to speak to with me. That is when I heard the bad suppressant theory. I was chasing that lead down when Bishop and I ran into each other and realized we were working cases that were nearly identical.”

“My client met other Omegas with the exact same story at a sexual assault support group. They had all been told by the police that there was a batch of faulty medication in circulation. After a while they realized that they were all on different types of suppressants.” Kate offered. “Different manufacturers, different dosages, different types. The likelihood that _all_ of those medications were defective is _insane_. I still can’t believe that law enforcement is ignoring this!”

“Archaic laws plus most cops being Alphas,” Clint supplied. “Equals sexist bullshit.”

Bruce picked up a tablet and tapped the screen until a three dimensional hologram of a molecule appeared over the table. “We secured a sample of the compound responsible and I was able to analyze it. My initial theory was that it was similar to GHB: one dose gets you high and you have fun, another dose incapacitates and makes you vulnerable. I was way, way off the mark. This drug is _extremely_ targeted and will only effect Omegas. An Alpha or a Beta could drink a glass of this stuff and they wouldn’t even get a headache. Whoever made this has a background in Alpha/Omega genetics and made it to target a specific group of people. This isn’t just something that was accidentally cooked up in a bathtub; it required know-how and resources.”

“Thank you Bruce,” Steve nodded to the scientist. “As you all know, several weeks ago Kate and Jessica coordinated with Clint, Wade, and Peter to take out what they thought was the entire operation. Unfortunately it turns out it was just a very small piece of a much bigger puzzle. This drug is starting to appear all over New York under the street name ‘Blaze’ and there is evidence that it is showing up in Detroit, Chicago, Seattle, and San Francisco.” 

Most everyone in the room was a Beta. The exceptions being Steve, Tony, Peter, and Natasha were Alphas. Wade, Bruce, and Bucky were the only Omegas. So most of them, through no fault of their own, just didn’t understand what it was like to be in heat. Your body was trying to make you breed when you might not want to. Nature made it hurt to ignore it. It sucked. They certainly couldn’t understand what it was like to be taken against your will during a heat: your body betraying you as the biological need was met while the part of you that was, well, _you_ screamed and begged them to stop....

Wade sat rigidly during the debriefing, struggling to ignore memories and fighting a panic attack. He knew Bucky’s history included torture and experimentation; he wondered briefly if he might be more of a kindred spirit than he had first thought. If the tension in the Winter Soldier’s body was any indication...poor bastard. Wade wouldn’t wish that on anyone. 

The mercenary was so lost in his own thoughts that he was startled when Peter spoke up next to him. “Do we have any leads on who is doing this? Where their base of operations is? _Anything?”_

“At this point, no,” Steve answered. “Bruce has been compiling a list of required equipment and supplies. Tony and Natasha are using their resources and contacts to see if anyone has been acquiring those items in large quantities. I believe they’re also building a list of people who have the knowledge and skill set needed to make something like this.”

“Might I suggest comparing energy requirements with records of power consumption throughout the city and neighboring areas?” Vision spoke up. “It is possible that abnormalities in the power gridmay reveal where this compound is being manufactured.”

“Good idea,” Tony said. “In the mean time, we need everyone to take a page out of Spider-Man’s book and begin patrols covering as much of the city as possible. Jessica could you and Luke coordinate with Daredevil, Iron Fist, and anyone else who might be able willing to help? Good,” he continued when the woman nodded. “Our primary goal with these patrols is to stop these assaults before they happen. If we can get a lead out of any assholes using this stuff, that’s a bonus.”

“Given that local law enforcement seems disinclined to take this seriously, Pepper has set up a crisis center of sorts here at the tower. Medical care, counseling, a safe place to stay...whatever we can do to help them.”

“Laura Kinney,” Wade was surprised to hear his own voice. “And Gabby. They’ll help if I ask them. Ms Marvel, over in Jersey City, she has a ton of contacts that would be willing to help too.”

Steve sighed deeply and nodded. “Normally I wouldn’t be comfortable with juveniles, even enhanced ones, getting involved in something like this, but we really do need all the help we can get. I’d appreciate if you would contact them. Does anyone else have any questions, concerns, or suggestions? Okay then people, let’s get to work,” he finished when no one else spoke up.

“Can we go, Baby Boy?” Wade whispered to his mate. “I’m not feeling...great around people right now.” His skin burned and his head was pounding. Peter nodded, entwined their fingers and started toward the door.

They stopped when they heard Tony call out, “Wilson, hang on a sec.” The billionaire jogged over to them. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know you have...difficulties and I wanted to make sure you’re okay. Pepper says hi, by the way. She hasn’t seen you around lately and wanted me to ask when you’re stopping by next.”

Peter couldn’t decipher the look the other Alpha was giving his mate. And when did Wade become buddies with Pepper Potts? “Uh, am I missing something here?”

Wade glared at Stark over his mate’s head. “Nothing Baby Boy. Iron Dad and Mom are just worrying too much is all. I’m _fine_ ,” he said pointedly. “No problems here.”

Tony stared at the mercenary for a moment, and then shrugged. “You know you best. You know how to reach me if you need anything,” he said, before heading back over to Steve and Bruce.

Peter waited until they were in the elevator headed to their apartment. “What the hell was that about?”

[Tell him! This is the perfect time!]

“It’s nothing Petey. Stark just knows knows about some of my past. He and Pepper get all Alpha mom and dad about it sometimes.”

[FUCK YOU WILSON]

Peter gave him a long look and then smiled. “They do get kind of parental, don’t they?”

Wade gave an internal sigh of relief as the elevator doors opened and they entered their apartment. It just wasn’t the right time to tell Peter about his...issues. There was someone manufacturing a compound that targeted Omegas and made them easy prey for rape. They had bigger fish to fry.

“I’ll contact Kamala if you want to get ahold of Gabby,” Peter said as he pulled out his phone.

Wade grabbed his own phone and opened the messaging app.

**Big Bro:** u & cranky lite busy? Wanna come out & play 2nite?

**Lil Sis:** no plans...whats up?

**Big Bro:** aerating some rapists if ur down

**Lil Sis:** we’re in...time/place?

**Big Bro:** tower 7p

**Lil Sis:** that’s a Texas size ten four

“Laura and Gabby will be here at seven,” Wade said as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Peter nodded. “Kamala is working on getting us some more boots on the ground. We’ve got a couple hours, I’ll order us a pizza.” He paused. “Are you doing okay sweetheart? I know this kind of thing is...upsetting for you.” 

Wade sighed and flopped back onto their couch. “I’m...okay and not okay if that makes sense. Part of me wants to, I don’t know, run and hide I guess. Another part of me wants to find this asshole and rip them to shreds. It’s the most fucked version of ‘fight or flight’ ever.” He laughed without humor.

The Alpha sat down beside his mate and pulled him into a cuddle. “I can’t imagine how that feels sweetheart,” he said as he ran his wrist glands over the larger man’s back. “I wish I could undo all that hurt. I would fuck up the timeline _so_ badly if it meant you didn’t suffer so much in the past. The best I can do is love you now I guess,” he said kissing Wade’s temple.

“That’s enough,” the Omega said quietly. “That’ll always be enough.”

Five hours later found Wade and Gabby sitting on a fire escape sharing a giant bag of french fries. It had been decided earlier that the four heroes should split into two teams, one of the Alpha women on each one. Their ability to track and pick up the slightest of scents was better utilized if they split up.

Also, neither Laura nor Peter wanted to deal with how Wade and Gabby would pout if they weren’t allowed to go off and play together.

“Fries are amazing with salt and vinegar,” Gabby said as she chewed. “Malt vinegar isn’t used enough in the US. I think it’s Big Ketchup trying to corner the condiment market.”

Wade grunted in lieu of a reply. 

The young woman crossed her arms and stared at her friend. “Okay, what gives? You are being _way_ too quiet tonight. You don’t even want to talk about my Condiment Mafia theory.”

Deadpool was glad his face was covered so she couldn’t see his expression. He didn’t doubt that she could smell the nervousness on him. “Well, two things, actually. Um, so Petey and I are, well, we’re engaged and I’d really like you to by my best...woman? Best person? I’m not sure what the right term would be if I’m being honest. I hadn’t really thought about what the title was until just now actually. I just know that you’re like, my bestie and little sis and I want you to be...” he was cut off as Gabby squealed and threw her arms around him.

“That is amazing! Holy crap, of course I will! Ooooh...do I get to wear a tuxedo? I would look bomb in a tailored tux and we both know it. We are SO getting Jonathan a matching bow tie!”

Wade hugged the petite hero back, “We’re not really at that stage of planning yet, but you’re not wrong about looking bomb. We’d both rock the fuck out of tuxedos.”

“The second thing, you have to promise to keep on the DL,” Wade continued. “Well for now at least.”

“Cross my heart,” she made the motion, “and pinky sear.” She held up her pinky which Wade linked with his.

“Peter doesn’t know I’m telling you this and he’d probably kill me but I just need to tell _someone_ because it will help it few more real to me I guess.” The mercenary paused and took a deep breath. “We’re trying to have a baby.”

Nearby dogs begin to bark at the high pitched sound she made.

“Holy shit! That means I’m going to be an aunt! Aunt Gabby! I GET TO BE AN AUNTIE!” She jumped up and started pumping her fists in the air. “Wait, not to be Buzz Killington here but I thought....” Gabby trailed off and sniffed the air.

“I can smell...Omega...fear. _Alpha,”_ she snarled. “That way.” She pointed toward the south. “We gotta move.” She dropped down the fire escape, jumping from level to level until she hit the ground running.

Wade was right behind her as they sprinted toward the source of the scent she was picking up. Soon enough, he was able to smell it too.

They skidded to a stop in a narrow alley behind a bar. The scent of an Omega in heat, a _terrified_ Omega in heat, was everywhere. Partially hidden by a dumpster, a large Alpha was atop of a smaller Omega male who was struggling and chanting “no” over and over. 

Deadpool saw red and he heard _snikt_ as Gabby extended her claws, a surprisingly deep growl rumbling in her chest...sometimes Wade forgot that she was an Alpha herself.

They advanced, the Alpha male so focused on trying to pull the Omegas pants down that he never noticed them approaching. He didn’t know they were there until Wade yanked him off the weeping Omega and slammed him into the brick wall across the alley. The would be rapist tried to intimidate the mercenary by bearing his fangs and growling. This earned him a bullet to the knee.

“Gabby-Dabba-Doo,” Deadpool said in a cheerfully homicidal voice. “Do you mind keeping an eye on this ingrown scrotal hair while I attend to this gentleman? Maybe give Spidey and Big Sis a little ringy-ding for the assist?” 

The younger woman nodded and stalked over to where Wade had dropped the Alpha who was now writhing in pain and groaning. She crouched down in front of him, making sure her claws were clearly visible, as she called Laura and Spider-Man.

Deadpool carefully approached the whimpering Omega, dropping to one knee several feet away from him and holding his hands out to show they were empty. “Hey man, I’m not gonna hurt you, okay? You’re safe and we’re gonna take care of you.” The smaller man cried out and scuttled away, clearly afraid, believing the large man was another Alpha. “Hey, no, it’s okay,” the mercenary pulled the collar of his suit down slightly to circumvent the scent blockers so the man could pickup Deadpool’s Omega pheromones. “That’s right,” he said as the man relaxed. “I’m like you. I won’t hurt you and neither will my friends.” The man sobbed and lunged for the red clad Omega, holding on tightly as Deadpool tried to comfort him.

“They’re on the way and called for a quinjet to get them back to the tower,” Gabby called from where she was holding a claw about half an inch from the attempted rapists right eyeball.

Moments later Spider-Man dropped down into the alley, Laura hopping off his back. Spidey quickly webbed the man up to keep him secure, although he was so terrified he probably wouldn’t have tried to run anyway. That wasn’t even taking the gunshot wound to his knee into account. The two Alpha females stood menacingly over the man while Spider-Man turned to the Omegas.

“Deadpool, how...how is he?”

“We stopped the asshole before he could...you know,” the mercenary said softly. “He’s safe now and we’re going to help him,” he said, primarily for the distraught Omega to hear. He looked up as he heard the quinjet landing in the street nearby. He cradled the victim and stood up, walking to where the rear door of the aircraft was opening, seeing Clint and Nat inside. “I’m going to take him in the jet back to the tower with Hawkeye and Widow,” Deadpool said to Spider-Man. “Can you bring that shithead in?” The young hero nodded, understanding that transporting the victim and assailant in the same vehicle would be detrimental the terrified Omega.

Deadpool entered the jet and sat in one of the seats, holding the young man close to his chest. “I’m Wade, can you tell me your name?”

The Omega had stopped crying but whimpered softly. “David Nguyen. Dave,” he whispered. 

“Hi Dave,” he tried to sound soothing as they made the short flight back to the tower. “We’re taking you somewhere safe, okay? Is there anyone you want us to call for you?”

The young man looked panicked for a moment. “Please don’t tell my family!” He started to sob again. 

“We aren’t gonna tell anyone you don’t give us permission to, okay?” Deadpool understood that feeling of shame. The sense that you had somehow _made_ this happen. That you _deserved it._ The fear that people would find out and judge you. He rubbed David’s back gently.

“Wheels down in less than a minute,” Clint called softly from where he was standing behind Natasha as she piloted the jet. “Pepper has a crisis team meeting us at the door.”

There was a slight bump as the jet landed, hydraulics hissing as the door opened. Wade stood up and carried David to a small cluster of people that were standing by for them. The young Omega whined and held onto Deadpool tighter when he realized the large man was going to hand him off to these strangers.

“It’s okay Dave,” Wade cooed. “They’re not Alphas. You can smell that, right?” He felt the man relax slightly. “They’re people who know how to help you okay? I promise you’re safe here. I’ll come check on you later, okay?”

David whimpered softly and nodded, allowing himself to be settled into a wheelchair. Wade watched as he was whisked away by the team Pepper had assigned.

Clint came and stood next to him as Natasha powered down the jet.

“He’s the fifth one Nat and I have brought in so far tonight,” he said grimly. “Jones and Daredevil had one over in Hell’s Kitchen. Iron Fist and Cage had one in Harlem. We’ve been to Queens and Brooklyn. Ms Marvel and Nova had one in Jersey City, a thirteen year old. She was walking home after a track meet. They think someone dosed her electrolyte drink.”

“Gotta say that Ms Marvel really came through with her team. We were able to cover ten times more area because of that kid and her friends. Jesus, Wade. We gotta find the source and shut this down.” 

Wade grunted a response, too angry to speak.

{Somebody is gonna _die_ over this.}

[Slowly. _Painfully.]_

“Agreed,” Deadpool whispered.


End file.
